You rock my world
by HeyJudee
Summary: "Nada está perdido si se tiene el valor de proclamar que todo está perdido y hay que empezar de nuevo" amor y desamores, encuentros y desencuentros... hasta donde serias capaz de arriesgar por amor? Historia sobre amor adolescente.
1. Chapter 1

**"Año nuevo...vida nueva"**_  
_

_Otro odioso dia en la escuela, ya no quiero estudiar mas, siento que no pertenezco a este colegio. Extraño a mis antiguos compañeros, todo esto me paso por creer que matándome una semana estudiando iba a poder sacar todas las materias que me quedaron pendientes. Repetir repetir repetir repetir… solo eso suena en mi cabeza, tener que hacer todo un año de nuevo suena asqueroso, tener que conocer gente nueva donde prácticamente voy a estar obligada a encajar en algún nuevo grupo… por suerte esta santana y britt conmigo… vamos a estar las tres en este problema apoyándonos, supongo._

Los pensamientos de Rachel estaban matándola en el auto camino a clases, debia afrontar las consecuencias de no haber estudiado durante el año reprobando todas la materias obligándola a recursar nuevamente el año. Aun que paso todo el verano encerrada en su casa porque no quería tener que repetir como un loro la noticia a todos sus amigos, recibió una llamada en la cual se hizo negar, no quería saber nada con nadie, pero llego un mensaje el dia antes de comenzar las clases le dio un nuevo respiro por asi decir, Brittany le comunicaba que estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella, y si bien ambas chicas años anteriores estudiaban en cursos diferentes, tenían un minimo trato.

- Hola Alicia… en que curso me pusieron? – La morena preguntaba desganada.

- Berry, en que lio te metiste! Sos tan inteligente pero eso te pasa por vaga… acompáñame, tu curso queda casi en la entrada – La mujer tenía el pelo corto como varón algo ondulado, haciéndole compañía al gran cuerpo, si bien con la morena tenia un trato especial, aquella mujer eran de las que se hacían respetar solo con la mirada. Caminaron por la gran galería cerrada en el segundo piso hasta la entrada, la preceptoria quedaba retirada, era una de las ultimas aulas ya que de allí los mayores podían observar a los alumnos que salian de clases y controlar el tiempo en los recreos.

Llegaron a la entrada de aquel curso que en su puerta contenía la letra A en mayúscula indicando la división. Era inevitable sentir los nervios, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sentía como en su cara empezaba a incendiarse gracias a la vergüenza, si bien en confianza la morena era muy sociable, le costaba horrores hacer nuevos amigos.

Tras golpear la puerta y recibiendo el gesto de aprobación de parte de la profesora, ambas se introdujeron en la clase.

- Yolanda aquí esta Berry, es su primer dia… se ve que después de una semana faltando decidió que era hora de venir a clases – Se dirigía a la profesora en tono de chiste.

- Que raro Rachel, esta vez yo voy hacer tu tutora asi que te voy a obligar a que te esfuerces, no dudo que te sobra inteligencia pero si te faltan ganas. – La profesora intentaba entablar una charla informándole las nuevas decisiones.

- Hola profe… me parece bien que quiera ser mi tutora, pero no me hace falta, gracias – Educadamente le informaba que no se iba a someter a ese tipo de tonterías.

- Claro que te hace falta, aparte no es para decirte que tenes que hacer… es solo para ayudar a organizarte… solo eso. Porque faltaste esta semana? Si bien solo te tengo una vez en la semana, los demás profesores me comentaron de tu ausencia. – La mujer intentaba no fastidiarla, mas de uno inclusive los profesores sabían que la chica tenia una especie de coronita por ser la hija de un importante político, para la directora era una mas pero igual sentía una inclinación por ella a la hora de recibir castigos, siempre salía favorecida, y gracias a eso el trato de la morena hacia los demás era un tanto ausente por asi, donde mas de uno la tachaba como engreída y soberbia, ella era todo lo contrario, daba las gracias y pedia permiso como toda chica bien educada y acostumbrada si o si a los buenos modales. Pero el vivir rodeada de gente que solo se acerca por interés hacia que la morena tuviera actitudes de rechazo hacia los demás.

- esta semana no tenia ganas de venir… me puedo ir a sentar? – Ya no quería tener mas esa conversación, si bien era una de las profesoras mas queridas por parte de la morena, el tener que estar ahí la mantenía de mal humor. Tras recibir el gesto de aprobación por parte del mayor, se dio vuelta para inspeccionar algún banco que este alejado de todo. Recorrió con su mirada todos los rincones pero una mano levantada al final de la clase al lado de las ventanas que daban a la gran galería la saco de su objetivo, Brittany agitaba su brazo en señal que se sentara junto a ella. No estaba sola, a la rubia la rodeaban cuatro personas mas, de las cuales a una la reconocia. Sin dudarlo se dirigió, al ver esa cara familiar le provocaba pensar que quizás no estaba todo perdido.

- Hola Britt, tanto tiempo… mira donde nos venimos a encontrar no? – La situación le parecía graciosa, durante toda la primaria ambas chicas eran como perro y gato, encontrarse ahí y tener que ser compañeras era algo insolito. Es donde la vida te enseña a no juzgar sin antes conocer a las personas.

- Rachel! Quien iba a pensar que nosotras dos nos íbamos a estar hablando no? – Largo una pequeña risa logrando que el ambiente se relajara.

- Sere tu karma Pierce – volvían a reir – supongo que ese lugar que tanto guardas es para mi cierto? – Levantar la ceja ante una pregunta era una acción que Rachel no podía borrar de sus gestos, lo cual causaba en los demás que los comentarios que era soberbia aumentaran.

- Odiosa! Si es para vos estrella! – Brittany no conocía bien a la chica, pero el hecho de haber crecido prácticamente juntas por cursar toda la primaria, sabia por las cosas que había pasado y el entorno donde ella y su familia vivían.

- Y San? Hoy no viene? Si hubiese sabido seguia faltando yo también – No entendía porque la latina no estaba, Santana y Britt eran como uña y mugre, no se separaban nunca, y la latina era lo único en común que tenían ambas chicas. Santana y Rachel habían pasado toda su niñes juntas hasta los 14 años, donde por temas de horarios fueron separadas en diferentes cursos.

- Lamentablemente la cambiaron a otra división la semana pasada, creo que esta en el C, seguramente nos vieron juntas y de ante mano supieron que nos íbamos a distraer fácilmente. – Levantaba sus hombros en señal de resignación – Pero por suerte los conoci a ellos – El pequeño grupo de chicos habían presenciado toda la charla con sus sillas dadas vueltas, en el se podía distinguir tres chicas y un solo varon. _–Gaaaaay- _pensó Rachel, pero cuando comenzó a entablar una conversación con el chico, lejos estaba de serlo, era bastante varonil, se podría decir que hasta rozaba lo ordinario con el vocabulario que tenia, pero supo inmediatamente que ambos se llevarían a la perfección.

Rachel no dudo en preguntar sus nombres para poder comenzar con el pie derecho, ya en confianza su trato era diferente.

- Todo muy lindo, pero nunca pregunte sus nombres…l levamos mas de una hora hablando. Ya saben el mio, asi que escucho el de ustedes. – Las dos primeras chicas que estaban sentadas frente a ella rieron – Yo me llamo Mercedes y ella – señalo a su compañera - se llama Tina – creo que ya sabemos quien manda entre ellas dos, y a la morena no se le había escapado ese detalle. – Y ellos dos son Puck y Sunshine – teoría confirmada, ella era la cabecilla del grupo. _– podrás mandar a quien quieras, pero conmigo ni lo intentes –_

- Bien! Y el curso que tal Britt? Te hablas con los demás chicos? – La morena miraba a su alrededor viendo si reconocía alguna cara, pero solo pudo ver a la hermana de su primer novio, el mundo no podía ser mas chico, justo ella tenía que estar ahí.

- La verdad que no he hablado con muchos… solo con un par de chicos, pero nada importante. Ya se me hizo costumbre llegar y sentarme con ellos – señalaba al grupo donde ya se sentía parte.

- El que te hayas sentado aca con nosotras va a provocar que ninguno de ellos te hable – Mercedes señalaba al resto del curso, en especial a un grupo lleno de mujeres, eran alrededor de diez chicas.

- Pero no te perdes de nada, solo buscan amistades por interés, o a chicas que estén a su nivel… me entendes? Y parece que nosotras según ellas no le llegamos ni a los talones. – por fin escuchaba la voz de Tina – No tenemos clase, solo porque no nos arreglamos las uñas en clases como ellas, o no vivimos viéndonos en un espejito…y el que hagamos deportes ufff, ni pensarlo, según ellas es demasiado varonil – Rachel no podía creer que gente tan superficial estuviera en ese colegio cuando supuestamente es religioso donde no hay lugar a la discriminación.

- Hay dios como me hacen reir! Para lo que me interesa ser su amiga… tengo cosas mas importantes como entrenar…yo estoy en el equipo de handball, quiero creer que no puedo pertenecer a ese grupo – hacia una mueca de tristeza – Oh dios no voy a poder dormir estar noche – varias carcajadas salían de aquel grupo donde Rachel se encontraba, carcajadas que fueron opacadas por la profesoras, despertando curiosidad en ese concurrido grupo de chicas.  
Varios ojos comenzaron a posarse en esa chica nueva, Quien era? Cuando entro al curso? Es Berry? Si bien nunca habían tenido trato con ella, mas de una la conocía por ser la hija de, eso estaba mas que claro en los pasillos de ese colegio. El grupo de chicas ya disparaba su interés sobre Rachel.

- Sos muy graciosa y sencilla… definitivamente nos vamos a llevar bien – Mercedes terminaba la frase y varios de sus amigos asentían con sus cabezas en forma de afirmación.

- Sensilla? Wow! Primera vez que lo escucho… oíste Britt? Sensilla… sin lugar a dudas ustedes tienen mi amistad –

- Hay que reconocer que cuando te vimos entrar pensamos que te ibas a dirigir al otro grupo, llevas aire de Diva… pero parece que no, parece que sos una plebeya mas… como nosotros – Mercedes le hacia saber a la morena que sus actitudes a simple vista dejaban mucho que desear.

- Soy esto y no voy a cambiar por nadie… o me toman o me dejan, ese es mi lema y asi me manejo en la vida. Por suerte no necesito ni voy a necesitar nada de ese grupito – hacía referencia al grupo de chicas que se encontraba en el medio de la clase – lo superficial no me va. –

- Que tal si nos ponemos a terminar este trabajo? Vos tendrás coronita aca, pero la profe igual nos mira mal y hay que entregarlo hoy! – Brittany interrumpía la conversación, sentía que Rachel frente a ese tipo de temas lograba mostrar su soberbia

Las horas de clases pasaron y lograron terminar el trabajo. Rachel sin obligaciones que atender se disponía a mirar su celular. _– hay amor como te extraño… me haces mucha falta! Ya no veo la hora que termine el dia asi puedo verte… odio tener que estar en este curso, odio estar a solo unos pasos de vos y no poder verte…- _sin dudarlo mas, se dispuso a escribirle un mensaje a su novio.

- Osito te extraño! Hoy si vine a clases… como va tu dia? – R.

- Osita viniste! Hoy si te voy a poder ver… necesito darte todos los besos que te guarde! Cuando pueda me escapo a verte, aun que estoy en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo. – F.

- Yo creo que tengo una hora libre porque no vino el profe de historia, te aviso asi me decis donde vas a estar y te voy a ver, queres? – R.

- Me encantaría! Sam te manda saludos y pregunta si viste a Megan… parece que pelearon, de nuevo! – F.

- Todavia no la cruce pero después hablo con ella… que raro esos dos peleando. Bueno amor te dejo con tu trabajo, nos vemos a la salida. Te amo! – R.

- Te amo mas! – F.

Rachel llevaba casi un año saliendo con Finn, ambos se conocieron gracias a Sam que es el mejor amigo de Finn y a Megan que lo es de Rachel, los cuatro iban a venían por todos lados juntos. Eran las dos parejas mas conocidas del colegio y a mas de uno les resultaba tierno. Ambas chicas se habían agarrado a los chicos mas populares en ese entonces, pertenecían al equipo de Handball varonil, y no hacia falta aclarar que mas de una moría por ellos, cosa que a Rachel y Megan no les gustaba nada, pero confiaban ciegamente en ellos, al menos era el caso de la morena.

Si bien Megan era un año menor a ellos 3, Rachel la conoció por medio de su padre, la madre de su amiga era la secretaria del Sr. Berry, y sin querer ambas chicas coincidieron en una reunión donde ninguna de las dos quería participar. Aquel dia, no dudaron en hablarse, y de ser una reunión odiosa paso a ser uno de los mejores días de sus vidas. No se separaban nunca, ni a sol ni a sombra, mas aun siendo sus novios tan amigos. Megan estaba en el equipo donde también jugaba Rachel, era inevitable que ambas compartieran momentos. Si bien en el equipo habían chicas de años inferiores, Rachel solo se hablaba con Megan.

El haber repetido de año la colocaba en el mismo nivel que su amiga, con quien no dudaba de ahora en mas en pasar los recreos con ella. Megan era una chica común, si bien a simple vista podía caerte mal por la cara que siempre llevaba de pocos amigos, cuando lograbas conocerla tenia un humor particular cargado de buena onda. Era muy efusiva a la hora de demostrar cariño, vivía abrazando a Rachel y entregándole besos cuando la morena se ponía algo fría.  
Si bien Rachel no acostumbraba a ir por la vida dando abrazos sino mostrando distancia, la morocha lograba bajar las barreras sacando su lado cursi. Nadie podía lograrlo, solo ella… su mejor amiga.

Ya lejos de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola en el aula, todos habían salido al patio a disfrutar de su hora libre. Sus ojos se posaron en la enorme galería pensando que quizás podría caminar un rato o simplemente acercarse a los grandes ventanales para ver hacia el patio donde seguramente sus nuevas compañeras iban a estar. Sin pensarlo mas, se paro y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar. La galería estaba desierta, a sus espaldas solo quedaba su aula, junto a las demás divisiones donde se disponían los demás alumnos en sus clases.

Apoyando sus brazos en las ventanas siente como su celular volvía a vibrar en señal de un nuevo mensaje.

- Ya te estas escapando de clases? Se supone que deberías estar estudiando Berry – M.

Primer sonrisa en la mañana, su amiga con tan solo un mensaje lograba mejorar sus días.

- Bruja! Como sabes que no estoy en clases? Me espias ahora? – R.

- No me hace falta… yo todo lo se! Muuajaajaa – M.

- No me asustes, en serio donde estas? – R.

Rachel comenzaba a recorrer rápidamente toda la galería seguida del patio, pero no había señales de la morocha.

- Mmmm frio frio Berry… te diría que helado! Me congelooo! – M.

- Jaja dios asi nunca me vas a encontrar! Date vuelta – M.

A penas recibió aquel mensaje instintivamente se dio vuelta y pudo ver como su amiga la saludaba atreves del vidrio, clara señal de que ella si estaba en clases. Una sonrisa en signo de burla se le escapo a Rachel.

- Divertida la clase? Ja ja ja! Aaaaaay que lindo que es ser libre como un pajarito – R.

Rachel disfrutaba viendo la cara de Megan leyendo aquel mensaje, le encantaba burlarse y hacerla enojar. Era todo un show, el único gesto que recibió por parte de su amiga fue su dedo medio levantado acompañándolo con la lengua afuera como toda niña de 5 años.

Rachel rápidamente al ver esos gestos no dudo en agitar sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente como si de un pajarito se tratase al mismo momento que gesticulaba con su boca "soy libre soy libre soy libre" y se movía haciendo círculos. Megan no paraba de reírse, era increíble lo payasa y divertida que podía ser su amiga, siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas, estaba mas que claro que todo lo que hablaban sobre ella eran puras mentiras.

En ese mismo instante las risas de Megan cedieron y le dieron lugar a la cara de preocupación acompañado por algo de molestia. - _De todos los alumnos que tiene este colegio justamente se tiene que tropezar con ella- _pensaba entre sus adentros la morocha. En esa misma galería se veía como Rachel sin querer y en un descuido giro sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella se encontraba una chica rubia que iba justamente en dirección hacia ella, provocando sin querer que sus cuerpos chocaran fuertemente. La chica rubia rápidamente comenzó a sobarse su brazo izquierdo, que por culpa del choque la morena había impactado de lleno en el.

- uuuuy no para! Estas bien? – Preguntaba Rachel, sin quererlo habían formas de empezar conversaciones que a cierta gente le llamaba la atención, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

- Jaja si si, no te preocupes, ya podes sacar esa cara de susto – La chica le parecía gracioso los gesto que hacia la morena intentado asegurarse que tenia todo en su lugar.

- jaja esta cara viene conmigo – ya viendo que todo esta bien comenzaba a relajarse – Hey! Yo creo que a vos te conozco – la cara le parecía familiar…si bien se cruzaba con miles de chicos en ese colegio, su cara le sonaba mucho.

- Pense que te ibas acordar de mi! – La chica no entendía como no la recordaba.

- Osea que nos conocemos… discúlpame si no me acuerdo de vos, pero seguramente cruzamos pocas palabras, porque sino sería imposible no acordarme – _porque eso sono como si le estuviera coqueteando? Espero que no lo haya tomado a mal… quien seras, no me cierra de donde puedo llegar a conocerte._

-Si, de hecho solo me saludaste… fue el año pasado, cuando fuiste a dejarle un regalo a Megan, yo justo estaba ahí … en el grupo – la morena puso cara de susto, como podía ser que se acordara de todo tan perfecto y ella ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

- Regalo? La verdad que no recuerdo, pero wow que memoria tenes!... bueno yo me llamo Rachel, vos? – _jaja ahora ella quedo en evidencia… locaaaaaaa, ni para tanto! Como puede ser que te acuerdes todo a la perfeccion? Esta no me estará siguiendo no?_

- Si un regalo por su cumpleaños, Megan no paraba de hablar de eso porque hacía pocos días que ustedes eran amigas. Yo soy Quinn y estamos juntas en el curso – La realidad era que a la rubia no se le podía borrar ese dia, ya que estaban todas reunidas charlando sobre como seria en la noche la fiesta de Megan y como iban a ir vestidas, dejándolas a todas calladas por su aparición detrás de Megan tapando sus ojos. Su grupo estaba integrado por dos chicas mas las cuales por lo que había visto ya conocían a Rachel gracias a la morocha. Tras un fuerte abrazo y varios besos amistosos repartidos por el rostro de su nueva amiga, la morena se disponía a saludar a Lauren y Melany, cuando apartado del grupo se encontraba una rubia mirando como la morena se desenvolvía con las chicas. No la paso por alto y decidió dejarle un beso a ella también preguntando si era amiga de Megan, donde la cumpleañera no dudo en aparecer y presentársela, cosa que no le gusto mucho y Rachel lo entendió al ver el gesto de enfado que habitaba en el rostro de Megan, decidiendo rápidamente abrazarla y alejarse de la chica, no quería tener problemas menos por alguien que ni siquiera conocía.  
Desde ese dia Quinn no paraba de preguntarle a Megan quien era su nueva amiga, pero tras tantas preguntas la morocha había decidido no contarle nada, por dentro sabia que la rubia no dudaría en acercase a ella y robarle su amistad, en ese tema Megan era bastante territorial cuando Quinn estaba en el medio. Lo cual decidió acudir a las demás integrantes de ese grupo, solo pudo obtener poca información, pero la suficiente para saber que iba un año mas que ellas y que hacia deportes con Megan. Pero pronto tuvo un problema con la morena y opto por separarse del grupo, si bien su problema no era con las demás chicas, sabia perfectamente que seguían a Megan donde sea que fuera, asi que no pudo saber mucho mas de Rachel, pero se ve que el destino existe porque como podía ser que un año después la misma chica por la que tenia curiosidad haya caído en el mismo curso que ella. Agradecía ese dia donde la vio pasar por la puerta, si bien no estaba contenta por lo que estaba pasando la chica, se sentía bien porque iba a poder acercase a ella sin importar lo que Megan dijese. No había podido parar de mirarla cuando noto que la profesora le había llamado la atención a ella y a su nuevo grupo de amigos esa mañana, era ella aun lo creía, pero sabia que no era buena idea pararse y hablarle en medio de la clase, mucho menos ir hacia el grupo donde estaban Mercedes y Tina, con los cuales no se llevaba muy bien.

- Ah si! Ese dia…creo que me acuerdo de vos. Estamos en el mismo curso? Oh que bueno! Vamos a compartir varias horas juntas entonces – en las horas de clases Rachel había sentido como alguien la miraba, pero había decidido no darle importancia, después de todo era la nueva.

- Eso espero… - Una pequeña sonrisa pero sincera se le escapo a la rubia, provocando un poco de incomodidad en Rachel. Tras varios minutos hablando sobre cosas en común, el celular de Rachel vibro en su pantalón y decidió verlo, quizás era su novio avisándole que ya estaba libre para poder verse, pero ese no era el caso, nuevamente Megan se hacia presente.

-  Que haces con ella? No me gusta para nada Rach… - M.  Fue prácticamente imposible para Quinn notar la sonrisa de la chica acompañada por movimientos con su forma en forma de negación. El mensaje de Megan le había causado risa a la morena, como podía ser que fuera tan celosa.

- Celosa? Jaja mejor ponete a estudiar – R. Ya dispuesta a continuar con la charla guardando su celular, este volvió a vibrar, un pequeño suspiro largando cansancio salió de Rachel, era un caso imposible cuando Megan se ponía asi. – Es tu chico Rachel? Porque no hay problema si queres ir con el – Rapidamente Rachel nego con sus cabeza mientras leia en silencio el siguiente mensaje. Las dudas la comían a Quinn sobre quien podía ser, y no entendía porque se ponía asi, si a penas conocía a la chica.

- Estudiar? Imposible, una estúpida me distrae en la galería…y esa estúpida es la persona que tenes al lado – M. No entendía las actidudes de Megan, no tenia porque ponerse asi respecto a Quinn, no dudo en levantar su vista y mirar hacia la ventana de aquella aula donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, pidiendole explicaciones con el ceño fruncido. Quinn se guio por la mirada de la morena y se encontró con Megan y su mirada fulminante hacia ella. Ahora entendía todo, pero que le estaría diciendo? La curiosidad la mataba.

- Hey no seas asi… sabes que no me gusta que insultes a la gente, solo me vino hablar porque estamos juntas en el mismo curso..hablamos en la salida camino a casa – R.

- No! Ya mismo salgo y hablamos – M.

No tardo en abrirse la puerta de esa aula, el cuerpo de Megan se hacía presente entre las chicas apartando a Rachel de allí y casi empujando a Quinn. La rubia no podía creer las actitudes chiquilinas que podía llegar a tener la morena, claramente no había cambiado nada, siempre tan caprichosa. Se aguanto las ganas de golpearla y decirle varias cosas, simplemente la miro con furia y recibiendo rápidamente miradas de Megan, dejándole en claro que no se lo iba hacer fácil y que Rachel era su amiga, si podía evitar que ella se acercara lo iba hacer.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Si bien estoy escribiendo "Bendita tu luz" quise dedicarle solo un tiempo a esta historia...no es larga solo va a ocupar dos o tres capítulos mas como mucho, pero no quería dejar de escribirla. Espero les guste!. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Después de la lluvia siempre sale el sol"**

_3 semanas después…_

- Hola chicas… como están? – Rachel llegaba tarde, esa mañana había tenido medico, y aun que ya se había perdido dos clases, igual decidió ir.

- Hola Rach.. como te fue en el medico? Que te dijo? – Britt comenzaba hacerle lugar en el banco para que se sentara a su lado. Sin querer ya se había acostumbrado a estar juntas, ellas dos se sentaban al final de la clase, delante de ellas Mercedes y Tina, y un banco mas estaban Puck con Sunshine.

- No muy bien…creo que no voy a poder jugar por unas semanas, tengo que cuidarme asi se sana bien mi desgarro. – Rachel se había desgarrado frente a un torneo de futbol que había organizado el colegio, una chica le juego una mala pasaba y embistió contra su pierna provocando que la morena quedara tirada en el suelo con un dolor que maldecía hasta al propio cura del establecimiento.

- Osea que no vas a ir a entrenar? La profesora de handball sabe lo que te paso? Queres que le lleve el certificado medico asi no te pone falta en clases? – Sin querer había preocupado a la rubia.

- Tranquila Britt, puedo caminar… despacio pero camino. Yo misma se lo voy a llevar a la salida si? Creo que me voy a quedar a ver el entrenamiento. – Sacando sus cosas y abriendo su cuaderno pudo notar como pocos chicos se encontraban en el aula. – Donde están todos? Se supone que ahora tenemos Geografía cierto? –

- Se supone… pero la profesora hoy no viene… acaban de avisar! – Ya era casi costumbre tener al menos una hora libre en la semana.

- Que mierda! Osea que vine en vano! Colegio de mierda nunca avisan nada. – La morena se mostraba furiosa – Podría estar durmiendo en mi cama! –

- Wow! Que humor hermana! Tranquila, ya que no podes salir al patio, nos quedamos acá tengo varias cosas que contarte – La realidad es que entre Britt y Rachel todo marchaba a la perfección, ya comenzaban a juntarse fuera de clases, hacían trabajos juntas y tenían varios temas en común.

Habían pasado varios minutos, donde varios chicos entraban y salían del aula, algunos buscaban abrigo, otros dinero y muy pocos decidían quedarse encerrados ahí. Rachel no pudo evitar ver varios bancos mas adelante donde se encontraba Quinn sola, escribiendo en un cuaderno. –_Quizas esta adelantando tarea… que nerd! – _Lejos de hacerlo, la rubia anotaba varias cosas en su libreta, esa misma mañana había discutido con su mejor amiga, si bien integraba el gran grupo de chicas en ese curso, ella estaba bastante apartada con su mejor amiga.  
Habían discutido fuertemente en el patio, cuando su mejor amiga se entero por un tercero que Quinn había tenido intensiones de pedirle el teléfono al chico que le gustaba. Como todos saben donde hay terceros hay problemas, no iba a ser la excepción, el teléfono descompuesto entre ellas había dejado en claro que poca confianza se tenían creyendo en los comentarios que los demás inventaban. El pertenecer a un numeroso grupo de chicas tenia sus contras, y esta era una de ellas.

Luego de lo que sucedió aquella mañana con Megan, había decidido no acercarse mucho a Quinn, solo lo justo y necesario. Prefería la amistad con su mejor amiga sobre todas las cosas. Por lo tanto el trato era casi nulo, y la rubia no tenia muchos amigos.  
Unos gritos volvieron a distraerla, nuevamente el foco de atención era Quinn que se encontraba peleando con su mejor amiga. Veía como la rubia se levantaba de su banco, juntaba sus cosas y se trasladaba hacia otro mas apartado, lo mas lejos que pudiera de esa chica. Sin querer había ido para a la misma fila de bancos donde ella se encontraba. El timbre sono, y la galería rápidamente se lleno de chicos.

Santana no dudo en llegar hasta la ventana donde se sentaba Rachel y Britt, ya que la morena no podía moverse, todos iban a compartir con ella a su aula. Megan llegaba acompañada de su novio, y a lo lejos ya podía ver a Finn. Varias risas comenzaron a escaparse de aquel grupo, provocando que Quinn se volteara a mirar, Rachel pudo ver como rápidamente los ojos de la rubia estaban rojos en signo de que había estado llorando, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la morena, y Quinn comenzó a sentirse confundida, como podía ser que estuviera disfrutando de verla asi, que tipo de monstruo era esa chica. Se giro rápidamente volviendo a su libreta, cuando noto a un chico parado en la puerta… ahora entendía todo, Rachel le estaba sonriendo a su novio. Sentia alivio y hasta estúpida por ponerse asi cuando la morena ni siquiera la registraba. Envidia… eso tenia, envidia de aquel chico, que con su simple presencia tenia la atención de Rachel. – _estúpido Finn, estúpida Rachel… estúpidos todos. –_ El chico corrió rápidamente hasta el banco de su chica dejando un dulce beso que tenia sabor a un te extrañe y moría por verte.

El recreo paso rápido, al menos para Rachel que termino siendo el chiste del grupo por el incidente que había tenido. Ya todos se despedían para seguir con las clases, y Finn antes de despedirse coordinaba los horarios con su novia para poder verse.

Rachel de un momento a otro antes que todos comenzaran a entrar, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y se dispuso a pararse.

- Britt me podes ayudar? Me duele un poco – Le pregunto tendiéndole la mano para que la ayude a levantarse. Britt no entendía nada, se supone que las clases seguían, donde se supone que iba?

- Eh? Dónde vas a ir? A tu casa? –

- Claro que no, solo ayúdame si? Te voy a dejar esta clase sola… a la salida nos vemos – Rachel ya se disponía a caminar por el aula, no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo ni porque, pero sintió la necesidad. No lo pensó, solo actuo.

- mmm, me puedo sentar? O esta reservado? – Rachel llegaba por detrás de Quinn, asustándola sin querer.

- Me asustaste! Dios! – se tomaba el pecho – eeeeh.. sentarte?.. vos? aca? Conmigo? – Quinn no entendía el gesto de la morena, ni mucho menos porque eso le estaba pasando.

- Si! Yo, aca, con vos.. no veo a nadie mas, acaso vos si? – miraba para todos lados – voy a pensar que realmente estas loca y ves gente muerta – Quinn no podía evitar reírse frente a los arranques que tenia Rachel – Asi me gusta verte.. sonriendo! .. entonces me puedo sentar o no? –

- Claro que si!... el gusto es mio – Quito su mochila del asiento y tomo la de Rachel con las intensiones de ayudarla. Si bien no había hablado con ella, sabia lo que le había pasado.

- Wow! Mira lo que logras… que me siente frente a la clase… dios estas loca! Que nerd sos! – pudo notar como Quinn rápidamente cerraba su libreta

- Tarada! Solo me siento aca para ver mejor –sin quererlo, ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

- Neeeeeeeeeeerrrdddd! – se burlaba de su compañera de banco haciéndole gestos con su cara.

- Que no lo soy! – Golpeaba el brazos de la morena – no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dejado sentarte conmigo.

- Aaaaay lo siento reina Quinn … prometo no molestarte, es mas me quedo aca como estaca sin moverme sin hablar ni pestañar – hacia gesto como si se hubiera quedado congelada, Quinn no podía evitar que se le escaparan sonrisas, a la vez que Rachel la miraba de reojo – mentira, no puedo… no estaría siendo yo misma – rápidamente abraza a Quinn y comienza a darle besos, uno detrás de otro en su mejilla, no tenían la suficiente confianza para hacer ese tipo de cosas, menos Quinn que por nada del mundo permitía esas cosas, pero no sabe porque dejo que Rachel lo hiciera, y la morena no entendía el porqué de hacerlo, pero solo se dejo llevar. Pero paro al ver el gesto duro de la rubia, no entendía que había hecho mal, cuando decidió separarse, vio como la mejor amiga entraba al aula mirándola confundida, era raro verlas juntas.

- Estas bien Quinn? – El gesto de la chica había cambiado nuevamente, el trabajo de sacarle sonrisas estaba difícil aquella mañana

- Si, claro… estoy bien, no te hagas problema. Ya terminaste el trabajo? – Quinn intentaba por todos los medios esquivar las miradas que a lo lejos sentía por parte de aquella chica, sabia que pronto le haría una escena de celos tan solo por estar con Rachel.

- Mas que terminado…aproveche en la hora libre – la morena se disponía a sacar su celular para jugar o mandar algún que otro mensaje.

- Y después la nerd soy yo? – sus ojos se posaban en el celular de su compañera – vivís pegada a ese celular… que cosa tan importante tenes ahí? – Sin levantar la vista Rachel sonríe.

- A mi novio…eso es motivo suficiente no te parece? – Dirige su mirada a Quinn y puede notar como su rostro se tenso y giro rápidamente. – _y a esta que le pasa? Cada vez que le hablo de Finn me ignora o cambia su cara…estará celosa?... celosa? Que estas pensando Rachel!, claro que no esta celosa, ni siquiera te conoce, como puede estar celosa?, aunque no estaría nada mal probarlo – _

- Hey te pasa algo? – Rachel volvía a insistir, pero no pudo recibir respuesta porque alguien más decidía interrumpir la conversación.

- Hola! Soy Lexy… vos sos…? – una morocha se presentaba con intensiones de saber quien estaba al lado de Quinn.

- Rachel… Rachel Berry un gusto – guardaba su celular y se acomodaba en su asiento.

- Rachel…veo que ya son buenas amigas ustedes dos – las señalaba con su dedo – no tardaste mucho Quinn… lo conseguiste. – El rostro confuso de la morena hablaba por si solo.

- Ehh.. creo que mejor me voy – Rachel intento levantarse de su asiento y trasladarse nuevamente, pero Quinn no la dejo.

- NO! vos te quedas aca… donde pensas irte con tu pierna asi? – la agarro del brazo y la obligo a que se sentara – y vos Lexy no empieces, mejor andate a tu asiento, no tengo ánimos de pelear, no frente a Rachel.

- Porque te conviene… - susurraba Lexy por lo bajo, pero ambas chicas pudieron escucharla

- Que buscas Lexy? No me creíste cuando te explique lo que paso con ese maldito número de teléfono, no confiaste en mi… no se que buscas ahora – el ambiente entre aquellas dos chicas se estaba tensando, y la morena podía notarlo, asi como el resto de los alumnos.

- Fue motivo suficiente para hacerte la mosquita muerta y acercarte a esta cierto? Te felicito porque esta ingenua cayo – señalaba a Rachel.

- De que están hablando? Creo que no merezco que me insultes asi, cuando no se quien sos ni tampoco me conoces – Rachel intentaba por todos los medios no enfadarse.

- Estoy hablando que Quinn consiguió lo que tanto buscaba – inmediatamente la rubia se para frente a Lexy.

- No te atrevas! No lo hagas si no queres que deje de hablarte – Quinn susurraba casi amenazando a su amiga, como si algo estuviera ocultando.

- Chicas a sus asientos… es hora de comenzar, vamos – la profesora cortaba aquel momento tenso.

- Que fue eso Quinn? – aun no entendía que era lo que realmente pasaba entre ellas, algo estaba ocultando pero que era?

- NADA RACHEL! NO ME MOLESTES MAS! – el tono de Quinn se elevo sin pensarlo, le había gritado a la morena, cuando aquella chica solo intentaba ayudarla.

- Sabes que? Me canse de que me trates mal… si bien fueron pocas las veces que vos y yo nos hablamos, siempre fueron porque estabas mal, una vez mas vengo para intentar ayudarte y asi me tratas – Rachel con un poco de dolor, se paro y junto sus cosas – ya no me busques mas, demasiado soporte cuando dejaste de saludarme solo porque te habías arreglado con tu amiga olvidando que fui yo la que estuvo a tu lado, creo que arriesgo demasiado mi amistad con Megan por nada. – sin mas, paso detrás de la rubia y volvió a su lugar junto a Brittany.

No hacía falta preguntar que había pasado, todo el curso era testigo de aquella pelea, si bien el momento había sido para olvidar, una sonrisa se dibujo en la morocha que se ubicaba en la otra punta, disfrutaba como todo se le había escapado de las manos a Quinn, estaba celosa, pero no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que Rachel ocupara su lugar… no después de escuchar durante un año a Quinn hablar sobre aquella morena que había conocido de casualidad.

Las clases terminaron, los chicos guardaron sus cosas, algunos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas y otros como el grupo donde pertenecía Rachel sumándose Megan y Santana, se quedaban en el comedor de aquel colegio teniendo su almuerzo para luego seguir con sus actividades como el deporte.

- Vaya escena hizo hoy Lexy eh! – Mercedes comenzaba a tocar aquel tema, el cual Rachel ya había olvidado por completo.

- Nos estamos perdiendo de algo?... acuérdense que nosotras dos – hacia referencia a ella misma y Santana – no cursamos con ustedes, asique nos ponen al dia – Si bien Megan hacia poco las conocía por medio de Rachel, ya comenzaba a llevarse bien con todas ellas.

- Se perdieron de todo hoy… Lexy le hizo una escena de celos a Quinn por haberse sentado con Rach – Britt contaba aquello como si fuera el chimento de la semana. Inmediatamente Megan miro a Rachel con mala cara.

- No creo que hayan sido celos…- la morena intentaba llevar la conversación hacia otro lado – ellas peleaban por otra cosa… un chico creo. – mentia

- Un chico? … Vamos Berry, aca todas sabemos lo que paso esta mañana – Tina se sumaba a las dudas que en ese grupo se habían creado luego de ese episodio, si bien era normal verlas pelear por sus celos posesivos, esta vez Rachel estaba en el medio de la discordia.

- Y lo que paso esta mañana fue eso… ellas volvieron a pelear por el numero de un chico, yo no se que pasara por sus cabezas… pero eso fue lo que paso, asique dejen de inventar cosas donde no las hay – la morena se negaba rotundamente a la idea de sus amigas, tonta no era, pero prefería evitar eso intentando mentir y que ellas creyeran su cuento.

- Sabes bien que Quinn no es de mi agrado, y tengo motivos suficientes… lo sabes Rach no? – Megan cuestionaba a su amiga recibiendo un gesto de afirmación por parte de ella, dejando a varias de las chicas con el gesto dudoso - … entonces creo que no hace falta hablar mas al respecto! –

Las chicas terminaron su almuerzo y siguieron sus charlas al mismo tiempo que esperaban que la hora llegara para irse a entrenar. Sam llego junto con varios chicos mas, pero la morena no pudo ver a su novio, seguramente llegaría mas tarde, no le dio mucha importancia.  
Cuando ya se disponía a pararse para ir al baño y después acudir al entrenamiento, decide revisar su celular que lo había guardado en su bolso sin prestarle atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la cantidad de mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, quien podría ser? Que paso?... un numero desconocido para ella ocupaba varios de los mensajes.

- Rachel necesito hablar con vos

- Podes venir al campus? 

- Amor creo que hoy no voy a entrenamiento… me siento mal. Cuando salgas pasa por casa. Te amo – F.

- Creo que no merezco que ignores mis mensajes, se que actue mal, pero te necesito… en serio

- Rachel podes responderme? Te necesito veni al campus

- OK!

Fue el ultimo mensaje que recibió, hacia 10 minutos, no entendía quien podía ser, su cara de confusión la delataba y Megan lo noto.

- Que pasa Rach? Problemas con Finn? – Rachel salía de sus pensamientos

- No no… no pasa nada – le regalaba una sonrisa a su amiga, para que dejara de preguntarle.

El celular comenzó a vibrar en la mano de la morena, otra vez aquel número desconocido, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, era una llamada… los nervios la comían, no sabia si atender o no, quizás era Finn pero sabía que no había tenido ningún problema con el, no entendía… sin pensarlo mas contesto pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

- Estas ahí? Porque no contestas mis mensajes?

R – Hola… no se quien sos?

- como que no sabes quien soy? Quien mas puede ser? – inmediatamente se pudo escuchar como aquella persona comenzaba a llorar

R- Lo siento no se quien sos..

– Soy Quinn… pero no importa, deja.

R- No! espera.. que te pasa? Porque lloras? – mas de una mirada se posaba en Rachel, en especial la de Megan, y la morena podía notarlo.

Q – Por nada, seguí con tus cosas. Besos

R – Ni se te ocurra cortarme si queres hacer las cosas bien conmigo… decime donde estas – solo se escuchaba un silencio de muerte del otro lado de la línea – Vamos rubia, decime donde estas y voy

Q – Estoy en el campus… cerca de los baños

R – Ok. Ya voy, no te vayas. Besos

Rachel corto el celular, agarro sus cosas y se dispuso a irse de ahí, no se despidió, solo le aviso a sus amigas que tenía algo que hacer y que las vería en el entrenamiento, no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a Megan, pero por su cara ella seguramente ya sabía de que se trataba aquella llamada.

- RACHEL! – podía escuchar una voz conocida en aquel grito, rápidamente cerro sus ojos en signo de no querer pasar por aquello que se avecinaba. – podes parar? A dónde vas tan apurada? – una morocha llegaba a su lado – acaso no te dolía la pierna? No podes esforzarte Rachel, volvamos con las chicas o vayamos al campus donde está la profesora así te sentas a ver la clase – disponía agarrar su brazo.

- No Megan! – Intentaba soltarse delicadamente, sabia que la morocha no tardaría en reaccionar mal – tengo cosas que hacer

- Bueno yo te acompaño – comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del establecimiento para cruzar hasta el campus, pero rápidamente pudo ver como Rachel se había quedado en su lugar sin mover un pelo. – Que esperas? Vamos! –

- Juro que podes ponerte insoportable en segundos! – caminaba despacio, sin querer su pierna comenzaba a dolerle. – tengo mis asuntos yo también…como vos tenes los tuyos –

- Que es eso que te tiene asi? Nos contamos todo, y ahora huis de mi, y no me digas que no porque lo se, lo veo y lo siento – se disponían a cruzar la pequeña calle que separaba ambos sitios.

- Después no me digas que no te avise – a lo lejos podía ver donde se encontraba Quinn, sentada escribiendo nuevamente en su libreta. Miro rápidamente a su amiga – No quiero enojos, el que avisa no traiciona -

- Sabes las cosas que me enojan, no veo porque hacer algo de eso – pudo notar como la morena desviaba su camino – hacia dónde vas? El entrenamiento es por allá – hacia gesto con su cabeza indicándole el camino

- Yo nunca dije que iba al entrenamiento, primero tengo algo que hacer – se desprendió de la mano de Megan.

- No vayas con ella Rachel… te va a lastimar, por favor veni conmigo al entrenamiento – volvía agarrar el brazo de la morena provocando que se voltee.

- Soy grande… y solo voy hablar con ella, me necesita – volvía a soltarse – termino con esto y voy a entrenamiento, es solo unos segundos – le sonreía.

- Rachel no lo hagas – no respondió a la sonrisa de su amiga, su rostro se mantenía serio con algo de enojo. – no vayas con ella –

- Lo siento… nos vemos después – se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente hacia Quinn que se encontraba a unos metros de allí. La rubia había observado todo con detención, sabia que Megan haría cualquier cosa por interponerse entre ellas, pero una sonrisa se le escapo al ver que Rachel no le hizo caso y decidió ir hacia donde ella estaba. Cerró rápidamente su libreta y se paro para recibir a la morena.

- Basta de llanto! Toma – le hizo entrega de un chocolate – ahoga tus penas ahí y comenza a contarme que paso ahora – Quinn no lo pensó, se dejo llevar y abrazo a la morena en forma de agradecimiento. Pudo notar como Megan las estaba mirando, y vio como salió disparada de aquel lugar completamente enojada.

- Gracias por venir Rach… al final es verdad que siempre estas disponible para mi – se separo del abrazo y ambas chicas se sentaron

- Para eso están las amigas no? – hizo un gesto de dolor al sentarse

- Estas bien? – tomo su mano e inmediatamente ambas sintieron una conexión extraña que dejo confundida a Rachel, soltó su mano bruscamente dejando confundida a Quinn.

- Eh si si, lo siento – se disculpaba por haber apartado la mano de esa forma. – contame… que paso esta vez? Problemas con algún chico? – sonreía

- Ojala fuera eso – agachaba su mirada – es Lexy… de nuevo – varias lagrimas comenzaban a caer

- No me está gustando nada esa chica, porque te hace sufrir así? – si bien había visto el trato que ambas chicas tenían, aun no le terminaba de cerrar esa relación de amistad, sabia que algo escondido había entre ellas.

- Me sigue culpando sobre lo que paso… no quiere hablar conmigo cuando me acerco a ella, solo me ignora, o si me habla solo me insulta o hiere mis sentimientos – limpiaba sus lagrimas – se supone que somos amigas como puede ser que no confíe en mi y si en lo que los demás le dicen?- Quinn mentía, si bien había discutido con Lexy no le contaba los motivos reales de todas aquellas discusiones.

- Si eso pasa ya nada podes hacer, no crees que es mejor dejar que las cosas se solucionen solas? – le ofrecía un pañuelo – vamos, cambia esa cara, no creo que quieras arrugarte a tan temprana edad –

- Arrugarme? – la miraba confundida

- Ya sabes… si lloras mucho dicen que te arrugas más rápido. – ambas sonreían – así me gusta, que sonrías –

- Gracias Rach… sos la única que me escucha –

- Tranquila todo va a mejorar… ahora me acompañas a entrenamiento? Necesito entregarle un papel a la entrenadora y si queres nos quedamos a ver como juegan las chicas – hacia el intento de pararse

- No creo que sea buena idea… ahí va a estar Megan y no quiero que piense mal – agarraba las cosas de la morena, no iba a permitir que cargara con tanto peso.

- Pensar mal? Sos solo mi amiga, porque pensaría mal? – no entendía lo que había pasado entre ellas, tenia que averiguar esa historia – creo que vos y yo vamos a tener una larga charla respecto a Megan – por acto reflejo Quinn coloco su brazo junto al de Rachel y ambas caminaron unidas.  
Ambas chicas iban disfrutando del momento logrando que la rubia olvidara todo lo que le había sucedido horas antes, aquella discusión había quedado en el pasado gracias a la morena, tan solo con su presencia lograba que todo mejorara y claramente se comenzaba aferrarse sin querer dejarla escapar.  
Pero alguien las observaba y sabia que esos momentos de felicidad iban acabar, no iba a dejar que aquellas chicas comenzaran una amistad, no iba a permitir que Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry estuvieran juntas – No lo voy a permitir… ustedes no van a estar juntas – murmuraba por lo bajo y se alejaba de aquel lugar.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Me gustaría leer su opinión sobre esta historia! **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Entre idas y vueltas"**

El tan esperado viernes había llegado en el instituto McKinley, y con el nuevamente un día mas de frustración donde Quinn se mostraba feliz con su amiga Lexy, aun no entendía como podía pasar del amor al odio tantas veces en cuestión de segundos. Días atrás había estado con la rubia consintiéndola por todas las maldades que su amiga le había dicho, y ahora sin más volvían a estar juntas dejando de lado la a morena nuevamente, usada… así se sentía, cada vez que la rubia necesitaba algo llamaba a Rachel y sin peros siempre estaba para ella, pero eso se acabaría, seria la última vez que la tomaría por estúpida, era inexplicable la debilidad que sentía por la desconocida rubia, pero no volvería a usarla como pañuelo.

-_soy una estúpida… solo yo me meto donde no me llaman, si hubiese sabido desde el primer momento que en verdad podía perder mi amistad con Megan por Quinn y que todo se complicaría así, no se… dios! MUJEREEEES – _Rachel pensaba camino a su aula, como era de costumbre nuevamente había una hora sin clases gracias a un profesor ausente. Durante el fin de semana Quinn se mostro atenta con ella, pero sin más el lunes paso por su lado y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de saludarla, no entendía que le pasaba, hasta que vio como Lexy nuevamente se mostraba a su lado. Entendía todo y se sentía tarada por ayudar a que solucionen sus diferencias, y que ahora ni la registren. Pero su cabeza estaba en Megan, quería solucionar las cosas, necesitaba a su amiga de vuelta.  
Sin prestar demasiada atención entro en el aula directamente a buscar en su mochila algo de dinero para comprar golosinas e irse nuevamente afuera con sus amigas, busco algunas pertenencias mas y decidió sacarse su sweater al sentir un poco de calor, dejando todo en su lugar se dio vuelta y choco con una rubia alta y algo particular, desde que comenzaron las clases Rachel solo se había integrado a un solo grupo, cruzando alguna palabra con algún chico, pero nunca tuvo contacto con el numero grupo de chicas de su curso, no hasta ese día.

- Huy discúlpame… no te vi – la morena sin querer había empujado a su compañera tras querer salir del aula

- No hay problema – tomo su brazo intentando frenar a la morena – linda remera – sonrió

- Emmm, gracias? – reían

- Soy Sophia… vos sos la novia de Finn cierto? – la morena inmediatamente la asesino con su mirada – tranquila, es amigo de mi novio –

- No sabía, yo soy Rachel – se sentía completamente incomoda, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar

- Estas ocupada? Digo… si queres podes venir con nosotras, las chicas están afuera esperándome, quieren conocerte pero nunca hay oportunidad… siempre estas con tu grupo –

- Estaba por ir a comprar algo para comer – intimidaba tener que conocer a todas esas chicas, no tenían nada en común, sus mundos eran la moda, marca de ropa, shopping… todo lo contrario a ella

- Bueno te acompaño y vamos – sonríe… no podía negarse, la morena asintió y su compañera no dudo en enlazar su brazo con el de ella, salieron de allí conversando bajo la mirada atenta de Quinn, la morena no se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado ella presente.

Compro sus golosinas y le regalo un chocolate a su nueva compañera, no podía evitarlo, siempre intentaba complacer a la gente aunque sea con un caramelo disfrutaba haciendo sonreír a alguien. Salieron afuera y sus amigas miraron con la boca abierta todo aquello que sucedía, Rachel saliendo de la confitería tomada del brazo de Sophia, ambos grupos no comprendían, pero al llegar con Rachel hasta la gran cantidad de chicas rápidamente fue aceptada, hablaron toda la hora libre que les quedaba conociendo un poco más sobre la morocha, sabía que millones de preguntas le caerían cuando volviera a su aula junto a sus amigas, pero solo intentaba disfrutar el momento haciendo nuevas amistades, momento que se corto con la aparición de Quinn en el grupo, aun no tenía muy en claro qué necesidad tenia de ver con sus propios ojos que hacia Rachel con sus amigas, pero si era necesario meterse allí para averiguarlo no iba a dudarlo.

- Quinn hasta que saliste a ver el sol… te la pasas encerrada – al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, Rachel quedo helada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Si, Salí a buscar a Lexy pero no la encuentro por ningún lado – el rostro de la morena se tenso

- Que raro ustedes dos, nunca se despegan? – diferentes chicas cuestionaban a la rubia.

- No tenemos necesidad de separarnos… así como ustedes nunca se separan – perforaba a la morena con su mirada, pero sin más solo veía como era ignorada. – que hacían? –

- Nada… conociendo un poco sobre Rach – Sophia hablaba – la encontré sola arriba y decidí traerla aquí, con nosotras… se que vamos a ser grandes amigas no es así Rach? – la rubia la abrazaba por los hombros, y Rachel solo se limitaba a responder con su cabeza todo lo que decía. – Ustedes ya se conocen no es así? –

- Poco y nada – respondía Quinn algo incomoda recordando las veces que rechazo a la morena cuando intentaba conocerla más.

- Por suerte – murmuro la morena, siendo escuchada por gran parte del grupo, Sophia supo que algo pasaba entre ellas

- Pero de donde se conocen? – la rubia quería saber a como dé lugar que tipo de relación mantenían aquellas dos.

- Por mi mejor amiga Megan – sonrió la morena, solo quería molestar a la rubia, lo poco que la conocía sabia donde estaba su talón de Aquiles, tal como lo pensó la cara le cambio por arte de magia – pero solo cruzamos dos o tres palabras, nada importante – mentía, pero su dolor era tan grande que en momentos así se cegaba – por cierto tengo que ir a darle este chocolate, asique si me disculpan, me tengo que ir con ella – por dentro le dolía hacer eso, pero ya las palabras habían salido de su boca

- Hey a todas les regalas chocolates? – Sophia recordaba el gesto que había tenido con ella minutos antes

- No a todas… solo a las personas importantes – porque coqueteaba con ella no sabía, ni siquiera le gustaban las chicas, pero que Quinn estuviera presenciando eso, era excusa suficiente aun recordando como días atrás le había regalo un chocolate a ella tambien – pero cuando se trata de Megan un chocolate es poco –

- Entonces tengo que sentirme importante? – Sophia mostraba su chocolate dejando a más de una con los ojos abiertos como platos. La morena solo levanto sus hombros dejando sin respuesta aquella pregunta y se dirigió a buscar a Megan, en verdad quería solucionar todo.  
Aun no sabía como había podido tener esa actitud, había coqueteado con una desconocida y más aun provocado a Quinn, no sabía cómo lo tomaría la última, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Volvieron a la hora de clases, con risas por parte de Rachel y sus amigas, y algunos comentarios cruzados con el gran grupo de las chicas. Aun no sabía cómo, pero había logrado ignorar por completo a la rubia, sabía que la observaba, podía sentirlo por eso mismo había decidido no mirar hacia aquella primera fila donde se sentaba Quinn.

El final de la clase llego y podía sentir como poco a poco se ponía más nerviosa, rogaba que Brittany no se fuera rápido hacia la clase que dictaban fuera del horario normal, pero no tuvo suerte, su amiga se marcho sin esperarla y Rachel rápidamente fue acorralada por Quinn.

- Necesitamos hablar… vos y yo, ahora – la rubia se paraba frente a ella sin dejarla pasar

- vos y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, ni ahora ni nunca… asique por favor dejame pasar que no quiero llegar tarde a clases – intentaba correrla pero la rubia no iba a moverse ni un centímetro – Quinn no lo hagas mas difícil – suspiraba algo cansada

- Entonces quedate hablar conmigo Rachel… podes hablar con todas menos conmigo – ahí estaban, celos?... sabia que pronto le iba a reprochar el hecho de tener nuevas amistades y nuevamente la de Megan

- Okey, pero rápido – nuevamente cedía frente a los caprichos de la rubia. Tomo asiento algo alejada, por nada de mundo quería mostrar interés.

- Siento mucho mis cambios de ánimo, en verdad agradezco que me hayas ayudado… pero siento que – la morena la interrumpía

- No tenes nada que explicarme… no sos mi amiga ni vas a serlo, somos muy diferentes y asi como estoy, estoy bien – intentaba pararse pero la rubia lo impedía

- Rachel no seas asi – sostenía su mano queriendo que no se vaya

- Que no sea asi? Toda la semana me ignoraste después de haber ido a casa a pasar la tarde y estar para vos cada vez que me necesitaste… no pienso ser mas tu pañuelo, no voy arriesgar mi amistad con Megan por vos – Un silencio profundo se creo entre ellas… estaban sola en el curso y Quinn se sentía horrible con la morena por haberle hecho todo eso, pero aun no podía contarle como era todo en realidad, quería a la morena en su vida pero tenía miedo a lo que pudiera suceder, Lexy no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y eso provocaba que no pudiera acercarse a ella. Frente aquel silencio Rachel volvió a pararse para poder irse de allí, pero Quinn sin pensarlo se levanto con ella y la abrazo fuertemente, un abrazo extraño cargado de sentimientos que ni siquiera podían ser explicados, pero donde las palabras estaban de mas.

- No te vayas por favor… no me dejes – Rachel sin poder controlarlo, una vez más caía en los enredos de Quinn, pero que bien se sentía aquel abrazo… no sabía porque pero devolvió el gesto y ambas suspiraron. Pronto todo iba a estar bien, y Quinn sabía que tenía aun a la morena con ella.

Sin mas vueltas se separaron de aquel abrazo regalándose una sonrisa dejando en claro que todo estaba bien, ese abrazo había marcado un antes y un después en aquella tironeada reciente relación de amistad. Ambas chicas entraron al aula donde se dictaban las clases bajo la mirada de varias personas, dentro de ellas Lexy por supuesto, Quinn sabía que iba a tener problemas pero de igual modo arriesgo todo, peor de lo que estaban las cosas no iban a estarlo, sin volver a pensarlo tomo a la morena del brazo y la tironeo hasta un banco juntas dejando en claro que quería sentarse con ella.  
Las clases casi finalizaban, junto a una invitación para el día siguiente en la noche.

- Y que decís? Vas conmigo a la fiesta de mañana en la noche? – Quinn había esperado toda la semana para invitarla aunque sabía que las cosas no estaban bien.

- Me encantaría… pero es el cumpleaños de Finn, ya tengo planes con el – de nuevo el gesto de la rubia cambiaba frente al nombre de aquel chico.

- No hay problema – comenzó a guardar sus cosas para poder irse a su casa

- Segura que no hay problema? Igual nos vamos a ver… porque mas tarde seguramente iremos – ya comenzaba a fastidiarle nuevamente los cambios de humores.

- Claro, nos vemos allá. – Se paro para irse – Yo también voy a ir con alguien – Si bien Quinn estaba conociendo a alguien mayor a ella, no le había contado a la morena, simplemente porque no consideraba tan importante aquel detalle.

- Con quien si se puede saber? -

- Con un chico que estoy conociendo… ya sabes – quería zanjear el tema, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había nombrado.

- No, no se… por algo te pregunto. Quien es el chico? – _porque sueno como celosa? Me parece bien que tenga novio… pero porque nunca me lo dijo?_

- Bueno mañana vas a conocerlo, si es que vas –

- Claro que iré – levanto su ceja – con mi novio – rápidamente Quinn se dio vuelta y salió despedida del lugar, los celos la comían. – Hay dios Quinn, que pasa con vos? Porque te pones asi? – susurraba guardando sus cosas.

El día de la fiesta ya comenzaba, y una llamada en el celular de Rachel lograba sacarla de sus sueños.

R – Hable..

B - Rach ya venis?

R – Quien habla?

B - Soy Britt… no me digas que todavía dormís!

R – Britt! Qué hora es? – miraba su celular – Oh dios mío! Perdón! Ya mismo voy para alla

B – Te espero solo veinte minutos más y me voy

R – En quince estoy, bye

B – Bye Rach

Ambas amigas habían quedado en encontrarse para comprar el regalo de Finn, Rachel aun no podía decidirse y sin más acudió a su nueva amiga para que la ayudase a escoger el mejor regalo, para luego irse hasta la casa de Finn y pasar la tarde juntos hasta que sus invitados llegaran.

- Wow prácticamente me vestiste – dejaba un beso en los labios de su novia agradeciendo el regalo – no hacía falta –

- La ropa nunca está de más… aparte sos algo difícil para los regalos – sonreía – donde están tus padres? –

- Salieron a comprar unas cosas – guardo su regalo – miramos una película? O salimos a pasear un rato? –

- Como vos quieras… es tu cumpleaños –

- Si es por eso podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos y recibir mi verdadero regalo – sonreía pícaramente

- Vas a tener que esperar, porque hoy no va a poder ser – agarraba el brazo de su novio y lo llevaba al sillón – mejor miremos una película –

El chico suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a mirar la película, no quería apurar a su chica pero su paciencia se estaba agotando, las ganas de estar con ella eran más grandes.

- Perdón por decírtelo… pero por favor podrías dejar de mandar mensajes, es algo frustrante querer mirar una película con mi novia en mi cumpleaños y que ella este pegada al celular – Finn se había cansado de verla tan boba con su celular, confiaba en ella pero ya se tornaba pesada.

- Lo siento… no hay mas celular – apartaba el aparato y dejaba un beso en los labios de su novio.

- Con quien te escribís tanto? Yo estoy acá – intento no sonar tan celoso, después de todo su relación no era de ese tipo, sabían que esas cosas desgastaban a las parejas.

- Con Quinn – tiro sin mas pensando que su chico no iba a darle importancia.

- No me gusta para nada esa chica – era extraño que Finn opinara mal de alguien, la morena lo miro con curiosidad levantando su ceja.

- Que es lo que no te gusta? – la película ya había pasado a segundo plano

- No lo sé… simplemente no me gusta –

- No juzgues sin antes conocer a la persona – defendía a la rubia

- Sabes que Megan no está de acuerdo con esa amistad… no arriesgues cosas por alguien que apenas conoces – Finn estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas.

- Con Megan esta todo claro… y no tiene porque ponerse asi, es solo mi amiga, el único que tiene derechos a decirme algo sos vos, aun así no podes prohibirme juntarme con ella – ya comenzaba a sentirse algo molesta

- Jamás voy a imponerte algo… solo te digo lo que veo, esconde algo y no es nada bueno –

- No quiero hablar más del tema – Rachel se sentía molesta, no entendía porque todo su entorno le advertía sobre Quinn, si sabían algo porque no se lo decían?, la gota que rebalso aquel vaso fue la opinión de su novio, era lo único que le faltaba. Pero estaba decidida, si querían a la morena deberían de aceptar aquella amistad, y no se hablaría mas.

La noche llego, junto a ella los invitados, todo parecía estar bien… reían, bailaban y el alcohol era el principal invitado, más de uno caía bajo los efectos haciendo que la noche se torne divertida. Algunas de las chicas se terminaban de arreglar para luego partir hacia la fiesta donde gran parte de los chicos del instituto asistirían. Megan era una de las personas las cuales intentaba hablar pero ni una palabra se le entendía, había bebido mucho y Rachel comenzaba a molestarse, quería disfrutar de la noche con su novio, aunque ella también había bebido podía cuidarse sola, Sam parecía estar en su mundo junto con Finn sin recordar que había ido con su novia.

Era un mundo de gente, podía verse que la fiesta era un éxito, Finn agarro la mano de su novia y comenzaron a entrar en el lugar, no quería perderla y sabia que cualquier depravado podía pasarse con su chica, por otro lado Megan había perdido a Sam y sin importarle tomo la mano de Rachel para no quedarse sola. Llegaron al sitio donde estaban las mesas y Finn fue en busca de algunos tragos dejando a las chicas una vez sentadas.

- Megan por favor quédate quieta – la morena intentaba detener a su amiga

- Vamos a bailaaaaaaar…. Dale aburrida – movía todo su cuerpo queriendo escapar hasta la pista para bailar

- No… hay que esperar a Finn – el chico ya se acercaba con los tragos

- Siiiiii… muero de sed – Megan arrebataba un vaso de las manos del chico

- Basta Megan! No podes seguir tomando – rápidamente se paraba junto a la morocha para sacarle el vaso – vamos dámelo – Megan alejaba su mano, y con su otro brazo acercaba a la morena para darle varios besos en su mejilla intentado comprársela para que no le sacara el vaso. No podía tener menos suerte, en ese momento Quinn pasaba por las mesas intentando llegar a la fiesta, nuevamente hervía de celos, no entendía que le pasaba, pero solo pensaba en arrastrar a la morocha por toda la pista y alejarla de su amiga. Sin más, se acerco a la barra intentando esconderse y comenzó a beber junto a su nuevo pretendiente el cual no entendía el comportamiento de su cita.

- Vamos a bailar por favor Rach… por favor – hacia muecas de tristeza intentando comprarse a la morena

- Okey, vamos… pero basta de alcohol – agarro la mano de su amiga y antes de despedirse le dio un beso a su chico – estaré en la pista, cualquier cosa nos escribimos – el chico le sonrió y se alejo hacia la ronda de amigos.  
Las horas corrian y los celos aumentaban, Quinn intentaba prestarle atención a su cita, pero los ojos siempre se desviaban hacia las chicas, quería asesinar a Megan y el alcohol en las venas no era de mucha ayuda, ya había perdido la cuenta de los tragos, solo llevaba la cuenta de las veces que Megan abrazaba a Rachel en aquella pista, no la soportaba y el patán del chico que tenía a su lado no hacia mas que mirar a otras mujeres. No lo dudo mas, agarro su celular y mando aquel mensaje.

- Veo que la estas pasando bien… me alegro – Q. La cara de Rachel frente al mensaje era inexplicable, no entendía el sentido con que lo había enviado, Quinn a la distancia podía observar las caras que ponía la morena.

- Normal… vos donde estas? – R. Intentaba buscar con su mirada por toda la pista viendo si encontraba a la rubia, pero no tenía éxito. Quinn sonrió, la estaba buscando a ella.

- Mas cerca de lo que te me imaginas – Q, Su gesto cambio inmediatamente, Megan volvía a meterse entre ellas arrebatándole el celular a su amiga, lo que faltaba para sacar de sus casillas a Quinn, quería matarla, literalmente… dejarla sin vida, mas aun cuando vio que Rachel no hizo nada para detenerla, se molesto aumentando la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.  
Pocas horas habían pasado, y Rachel ya se había perdido de la vista de Quinn, estaba desesperada, encontrar a Lexy calmo un poco su amargura, pero tras haber conseguido la calma nuevamente volvía a llorar, nadie entendía que le pasaba, hasta que de sus propios labios salieron las palabras "_busca a Rachel… tráela"_. Lexy no podía estar más enfurecida, ella había estado ahí, intentando calmarla y aun así se atrevía a pedir por Rachel, la rubia rogo tanto que no le quedo otra que salir en busca de su odioso karma… Rachel Berry.

- Berry… Quinn te busca – La morena se encontraba en el grupo de amigos disfrutando, y cuidando que Megan no bebiera más. Ambas chicas activaron sus sentidos al escuchar el nombre de la rubia, nuevamente la morocha no podía creer que Quinn volviera arruinar su momento.

- Paso algo? – No le gustaba para nada tener que hablar con Lexy, pero no le quedaba otra.

- Está pidiendo por vos… vas a ir o te vas a quedar parada ahí como idiota? – Asesino a la chica con la mirada, pero rápidamente tomo sus pertenencias dejando molesta a Megan.

Habían atravesado prácticamente toda la fiesta y aun no encontraban a Quinn, la situación ya comenzaba a desesperarle a la morena, hasta que pudo ver en un rincón como la rubia se encontraba sentada y ¿llorando?. Sin entenderlo corrió, dejando sus cosas a un lado de la rubia, se agacho a su altura y toco la cabeza.

- Quinn … - La rubia subió su vista rápidamente y se abrazo prácticamente aferrándose a la morena rompiendo en llanto, era un mar de lagrimas y eso desesperaba a Rachel que aun no entendía que le había pasado. Intento mirar a Lexy pero aquella chica se encontraba más molesta que Megan mirándolas.

- No me dejes… por favor Rachel no me dejes – lloraba y poco se le entendía – no me dejes – volvió aferrarse a la morena.

- Tranquila rubia… pero decime que te pasa – acariciaba su espalda intentando que el llanto cediera. Luego de unos minutos, logro calmarse un poco, pero el alcohol aun seguía en su sangre, y la ciclotimia jugaba con su estado de ánimo, cambio repentinamente al notar que Lexy estaba junto a ellas.

- Decile que se vaya – Rachel no entendía a que se refería – DILE QUE SE VAYA RACHEL! – comenzaba a gritar señalando a Lexy – NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLA! – Lexy no podía creerlo, en verdad estaba diciendo esas cosas? Rachel no tuvo mucha opción, intentando calmar las aguas, le pidió por el bien de todas que se retirara.

- Listo Quinn… ya se fue, intenta calmarte si? – La rubia volvía a sonreír bobamente – veo que el alcohol también te afecto – ambas sonreían.

- Llévame a tu casa Rach – la morena palideció frente a la petición, llevarla a su casa?

- No creo que sea buena idea… tenes que volver a tu casa – paro a la chica y tomo sus cosas – Queres irte de la fiesta? – la rubia asintió – con quien viniste? –

- Sola… - Mentía, pero no podía decirle la verdad, sabía que la morena haría que se vuelva con el chico.

- Sola? Acaso estas loca? Como vas a venir sola Quinn – la tomo de la mano y comenzó a sacarla de la fiesta. Se sentía tan bien ir de la mano de Rachel pensó la rubia… no podía creer que lo había conseguido. Al salir de la fiesta la morena abrigo a su amiga con su campera y buscaron un taxi para largarse de allí. – Quinn dame tu dirección – negó con su cabeza – Dale Quinn no hagas las cosas mas difíciles – el taxista comenzaba a impacientarse

- Dije que voy a tu casa, con vos – Sonreía y Rachel suspiraba algo frustrada, discutir con un borracho era batalla perdida. Le dio su dirección al muchacho y partieron hacia su casa.

- La próxima vez te cuidas mas o salís conmigo – le sacaba los zapatos a su amiga y le daba algo de ropa para que pudiera dormir cómoda. Fue al baño dejando a la rubia en su habitación para que se cambiara, el panorama era algo distinto cuando volvió, reía por dentro al ver a Quinn luchar con aquella remera. – Sos un desastre rubia -

- Ayúdame por favor – pedía con una mueca de tristeza – se supone que tenes que consentirme por estar así –

- Perdón? Yo no te obligue a tomar – se acercaba para ayudar a su amiga

- Sin embargo me trajiste a tu casa – sonreía dejando caer sus brazos como una niña esperando que Rachel le colocara la remera.

- Tengo que hacer todo el trabajo yo? – Asintió – si hubiese sabido que eras peor que un bebe no te traía – ambas sonreían.

Ya había acomodado a su amiga en la cama asegurándose que no estuviera descompuesta ni nada de esas cosas raras, no quería despertarse con sorpresas. Apago la luz y se metió en su cama… el sueño ya comenzaba a vencerla, no había parado en todo el día y aun se sentía mal al haber dejado a su novio en el día de su cumpleaños, pero el lo entendería.  
Ruidos raros comenzó a escuchar, cuando sintió que algo se metía en su cama.

- Que estás haciendo Quinn? – Algo nerviosa intentaba levantarse

- Tranquila… no te levantes… solo quiero dormir aca, me siento algo sola alla –

- Me estas jodiendo?... es una cama de una plaza, dale volve a tu lugar – se sentó en la cama pero rápidamente la rubia puso la mano en su pecho y la obligo acostarse. No sabia que estaba haciendo, pero la rubia ubico su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel, dejando en evidencia lo nerviosa que estaba la morena y lo rápido que iban sus latidos.

- Que lindo suena tu corazón – se quedaron en silencio – podrías abrazarme no? –

- Esto no está bien Quinn… volve a tu cama por favor –

- Solo somos amigas Rach… dale abrázame – era evidente que aun seguía actuando bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero la rubia era algo intensa y no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería, sin mas la abrazo intentando no tener demasiado contacto con ella, pero maldita sea, se había metido en su cama, era imposible aquello.

- Te quiero Rach… mucho – la abrazo aun mas fuerte y se durmió profundamente, ya había caído rendida frente al sueño.

- Yo también rubia… yo también – susurro cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Pretending"**

El fin de semana ya estaba llegando a su final, Quinn se había marchado a su casa en la mañana sin poder recordar todo lo que paso la noche anterior, o al menos eso le había hecho creer a Rachel, quizás la vergüenza era más grande y evitaba tener que dar explicaciones. La realidad fue que Rachel cuido el sueño de la rubia toda la noche, asegurándose que durmiera bien para luego poder irse a la otra cama, la situación la ponía un poco incomoda, y la idea de que algo raro había en Quinn comenzó asecharla.

Se preparo el almuerzo, reviso algunos de sus mails, y vio las fotos de la fiesta en donde salía en varias de ellas, rapidamente se acordó que su celular se había quedado sin batería al verse junto a su novio en la pantalla _"Finn! Mierda mierda mierda… debe estar furioso"_ , corrió a su habitación, conecto el cargador a su móvil y lo prendió… por unos segundos pensó que todo estaba calmo, que nada había pasado, pero un minuto más tarde comenzaron a caer todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, no podía contar cuantos eran pero los suficientes para saber que estaba en problemas… decidió leer algunos de ellos:

- Amor donde estas? Me canse de buscarte –F

- Atendeme el celular Rach – F

- Con quien estas Rachel? Atendeme! – F

- Rachel donde estas? Estamos buscándote…Finn está muy enojado – M

- No puedo creer que te hayas ido con ella – M

Usted tiene 15 llamadas perdidas _"Carajoooo estoy en problemas… que voy a decirles ahora? La verdad… no hice nada malo, ni siquiera sé porque me persigo tanto…pero después de todo porque se enojan? Bueno los deje solos es verdad, tienen derecho a enojarse… Quinn te extraño… eh? Esperen! Que dije? Que la extraño? Estas tomada Rachel…como vas a extrañarla? Ni siquiera la conoces… si la extraño y qué? Que me pasa? BASTA!" _– la mente de la morena era una verdadera batalla campal, aun no comprendía porque tenía esos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sentía que podía quererla, que podía ocupar un lugar bastante importante en su corazón pero no quería ilusionarse, ya sabía lo que era tener una amistad con ella, era algo inestable y de un momento a otro cambiaba de humor, por otro lado estaba lo que los demás le decían sobre Quinn, no solo decirle, sino también advertirle… cuando una o varias personas en este caso hacen eso, es porque realmente algo malo sucede… pero que saben ellos que Rachel no?, todos dicen que la rubia le traería problemas, pero que tipo de problemas?, después estaban los que no soportaban a Quinn y bueno la verdad que la opinión de esas personas mucho no importaba, para ser más exactos Mercedes y Tina vivían hablándole mal sobre ella, era una lucha constante todas las mañanas cuando el tema Quinn surgía en el grupo, eran el agua y el aceite, no había forma de unirlas, por eso sabia que sería difícil si el día de mañana la amistad entre ambas chicas se afianzaba, al día siguiente comenzaba la semana de clases, pero no tenia cabeza ahora para pensar que podía suceder el día de mañana, sentía que varias cosas se acomodarían, pero no se quería apresurar… lo mejor sería pasar el día tranquila y que mañana dios diga.

En la noche se mando algunos mensajes con Megan pero no había caso, seguía enojada, a Finn decidió llamarlo, era su novio y no podía ir a verlo, pero un llamado no haría nada mal, las cosas se arreglaron un poco, pero el chico aun seguía con eso en la mente, le había confesado que cuando se fue de la fiesta, Lexy llego al círculo de amigos y se puso hablar con Megan, que hablaron no sabe, pero si pudo ver como la morocha alimentaba el enojo de Megan, para después intentar hacerlo con él, pero simplemente prefirió esperar para hablar con su novia y escuchar su versión de las cosas… pero si aún seguía con esa idea en la mente era por algo, donde tenía que ver Lexy, provocando que la morena quisiera ahorcarla, pero esos enojos cedieron al recibir mensajes de Quinn antes de dormir.

Ahora si tendría que dar la cara a la situación, seguiría con su rutina de todas las mañanas, llegar saludar a sus amigas y sentarse junto a Britt, si Quinn quería o necesitaba algo tendría que ir hasta donde estaba la morena y buscarla, el que la haya ayudado la noche del sábado no significaba que aun había olvidado todo, el dolor de ser ignorada aun seguía vigente, y por dentro presentía que volvería hacer lo mismo… sin querer desilusionarse de nuevo, intenta evitarla a toda costa.  
Al parecer Brittany esa mañana se habia quedado dormida, aun no daba señales de vida, pero ya tenia apartado su lugar como era de costumbre, saco sus cosas y algo triste miro su celular, ¿Por qué triste? Porque Finn no fue a darle su beso de buenos días esa mañana como era de costumbre, sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero no pensó que tanto, la tenia un poco preocupada en verdad quería estar bien con su chico.

- Está ocupado este lugar? – levanta su mirada y ahí estaba ella… con su mochila rosa colgando de un hombro y el uniforme del instituto. Miro para todos lados y pudo ver que Lexy estaba sentada a la misma altura que ellas pero una filas mas apartada. ¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Y Britt? ¿Se enojaría?

- No… creo que no – contesto sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Crees? Si estas esperando a alguien no hay problema me siento en otro lugar – No la estaba ignorando, quería sentarse con ella… en verdad estaba cambiando la situación ahora.

- Estaba esperando a Brittany – la cara de Quinn cambio a una con algo de desilusión? – pero si en verdad queres sentarte podes hacerlo –

- Si quiero hacerlo – esboza una sonrisa

- Entonces es todo tuyo – saco su mochila del lugar y corrio la silla para que Quinn pudiera sentarse.

- Estas bien? – Rachel asentía en silencio – Segura? Digo… por tu cara –

- Son las 8am Quinn… que cara queres que tenga? – ambas reían

- Gracias… digo, por lo que hiciste en la fiesta… por cuidarme y esas cosas… ya sabes – su tono era algo nervioso, cosa que le parecía algo tierno a la morena

- No agradezcas… si no lo hacia me iba a quedar con cargo de conciencia –

- Osea que lo hiciste para no sentirte mal? – _yo pensé que lo hacias porque en verdad estabas preocupada por mi_

- No no, es decir, no iba a estar tranquila si no iba ayudarte… después de todo somos amigas no? –

- Amigas… claro – agachaba su mirada hacia sus manos

- Estas bien? Dije algo que te molesto? – recién la conocía a decir verdad, aun algunos gestos lograban descolocarla

- No, para nada… todo está bien – _claro que nada está bien… pero que mas da Rachel, ya voy a encontrar la forma de poder hacerlo_

La mañana paso entre trabajos, charlas y algunas golosinas…

- Un chocolate? Eso significa que soy alguien importante para vos? – aun recordaba las palabras de Rachel ese dia

- Estas en camino a serlo… - sonreía – Decime que te gusta el chocolate por favor – Quinn reia

- Si me gusta… pero no tanto como a vos, sos adicta o que? –

- Algo asi… podría vivir de chocolate tranquilamente –

- Mira vos chocolatita – Rachel la miro con cara rara, desencajada – no no… no te queda bien, que tal cuchulatemcita o cuchulatem? – aun no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, y no era broma, la rubia se encontraba bastante concentrada buscando un apodo

- jajaja! Me estas hablando en serio? Cuchulatem? Y eso de donde lo sacaste Quinn? –

- Hey no ofendas mi imaginación… es lindo y tierno como vos – la morena se tenso… en verdad habia dicho eso?

- Bueno… pero no lo digas en voz alta por favor – era algo vergonzosa y le parecía algo cursi, cosa que no iba con ella.

- Que tiene de malo? – se acercaba y apretaba sus cachetes con ambas manos – ahora sos mi cuchulatemcita – la morena intentaba alejarse, pero era en vano.

- Quinn… no… mis cachetes no! – lograba alejarse tocándose su cara, en verdad le habia dolido – que empalagosa sos! –

- Y vos que odiosa estas! Vas a ver que te voy a cambiar –

- Bueno si si… lo que digas melona – comenzó a guardar unas cosas en su mochila no se habia dado cuenta de su error

- Melona? Y eso? –

- Eh? – la miraba sin entender – dije melosa, de cariñosa, de exceso de amor… asi como sos vos – reia, disfrutaba molestar a su amiga

- Dijiste melona Rach… si queres molestarme habla bien por favor – volvia apretar sus cachetes

- BASTA QUINN! – grito, si, grito fuerte pero sin querer, dejando a mas de uno helado… estaba completamente roja y Quinn aun la miraba con su cara de asombro, hasta que largo una sonora carcajada contagiando a la morena… ambas no paraban de reir, sus estómagos comenzaban a dolerle de la fuerza ejercida por querer parar pero no poder. – Okey te queda ese apodo… melona –

- No!... ese no me gusta Rach – hacia una mueca de tristeza

- Bueno… que te parece Melommmmmm – le hacia burla a su amiga por poner tanta importancia en la M al final de cada apodo como el suyo por ejemplo "cuchulatemmmm"

- Me gusta… - sonreía – definitivamente va conmigo – Rachel giraba sus ojos

- Haay mi Melooommm – apretaba esta vez ella los cachetes de Quinn, y allí nuevamente comenzaban las mini luchas de cosquillas.

Pero todo lo malo acaba siempre rápido, en la clase habia sido casi imposible no notarlas, mas Lexy que sentía celos incontrolables por verlas juntas, intento alejar a Megan luego a Finn, sin embargo parecía no importarle eso a la morena, seguía feliz sonriendo junto a Quinn… no entendía, nada de lo que hacia lograba separarlas, aun sentía ese mal estar cuando la rubia pidió a gritos que se alejara en la fiesta, que le había pasado? No entendía, pero seguramente el alcohol le dio el coraje suficiente para enfrentarla y acabar con esa cadena que vivía atándolas.

Rachel pudo hablar con Finn dejando todo solucionado, nada que una sesión de buenos besos no pueda arreglar cierto? Asi decía la morena, con Megan no podía hacer lo mismo, pero remo contra la corriente y lo logro, o eso cree… ambos seguían con la idea de que Quinn no era lo mejor para ella, y para peor de todos Sam se habia sumado al pensamiento, aun no sabia si gracias a Megan o porque el sabia algo de todo eso que le advertían, la morena pidió explicaciones, pero su novio solo pudo decirle que podía ver que no era buena persona, que dañaría sus sentimientos, Megan era una cajita llena de información pero no quería hablar, Rachel no iba a insistir pero mucho menos alejarse de Quinn, no si no habia un buen fundamento que avalara lo que decían.

El receso termino, esta vez la morena no lo paso con Quinn, quería estar bien con su novio y era entendible, cosa que molesto profundamente a la rubia pero nadie tendría que saberlo… camino por los pasillos en dirección al aula de Finn y se despidió una vez parados allí, se sentía mejor, pero aun su mente la ocupaba la rubia, que era eso que le estaban ocultando, porque nadie se lo decía? Sera que estaba arriesgando todo por nada? Que era lo que buscaba? A fin de cuentas apareció un dia de la nada reconociendo que iba en busca de ella, de poder charlar y conocerse… pero porque tenia esas intensiones? Nunca se lo habia preguntado, quizás era el momento, pero como abordaba el tema? _"Hey Quinn que te pasa conmigo? No no, eso es muy directo… que tal, Hey Quinn hay algo que tenga que saber? Creo que la estoy presionando mucho… voy hablarle de Megan, si! Ahí está el problema supongo… tengo que intentar que me cuente sobre la amistad que tuvieron y saber el porqué se separaron" _– la morena iba perdida en su pensamiento, necesitaba hablar con Quinn, ya no quería que todos le dieran la contra, quería defenderla pero como lo haría si ni siquiera la conocía, quería defenderla, la quería… -"_la quiero? Tan pronto? Eso no importa ahora… o si importa? Que hago? Quien sos Quinn?... Aaaaauuuch mierdaaa!" –_ la morena se tomaba el pecho, habia sido golpeada sin querer o eso quería creer… pero quien podría ser? Si ella… porque ella? _–" otra vez vos?!" –_

- Discúlpame no te vi Rachel – solo recibió una miraba de enojo, la realidad es que tenía bastante bronca acumulada por todo lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero no tenia porque meterse, quiso seguir con su camino pero no pudo – espera… necesito hablar con vos – se suelta de agarre rápidamente y mira intentando asegurarse que Quinn no esta cerca

- Que queres Lexy? – se cruzo de brazos esperando saber que quería.

- Hablar… solo pedirte un favor – Rachel rápidamente la mira con desprecio, con que cara iba a pedirle un favor? – si… no pongas esa cara, en verdad extraño a Quinn, necesito que me ayudes con ella –

- Porque me pedís ayuda a mi? No me metan en sus problemas…demasiado tengo con los mios – intentaba irse, pero nuevamente era sostenida por la morocha – Soltame Lexy… no quiero tratarte mal, en serio soltame –

- Ella te va hacer mal – La gota que rebalso el vaso… otra vez le estaban diciendo lo mismo, pero esta vez era ella, la chica que supuestamente fue o es su amiga.

- De nuevo con eso? Porque todos me advierten pero nadie me dice que es lo que pasa? – la morena la miraba como si esperara alguna respuesta – Y? Vas a darme algún motivo? O en verdad no los tenes y solo queres molestar? –

- Yo puedo decirte que es lo que pasa – Al fin algo que le interesaba, tuvo toda su atención.

- Te escucho - dentro del aula las amigas de Rachel comenzaban hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando fuera de alli, las cuales se sentaban detrás de la morena y justamente esa mañana detrás de Quinn también, inmediatamente se puso en alerta, acaso hablaban de las dos chicas juntas? Detuvo lo que hacia y escucho un poco mas "_Estan juntas? JUNTAS? CARAJO! NOOO!"_ – salto de su banco y corrió inmediatamente hacia la galería, es verdad, allí estaban se veía una Rachel prestando entera atención a lo que Lexy intentaba explicarle.

- Todos te decimos que Quinn no es buena compañía para vos porque sabemos lo que pretende, o al menos yo lo se… no quiero que pienses que yo intento llenarte la cabeza ni nada de eso – mentia, si bien no pretendía decirle la verdad de todo, solo quería alejarla de Quinn pensando en su bien propio

- Estas dando muchas vueltas Lexy – en los pasillos podía verse como Quinn apartaba empujando chicos para llegar al lugar, las amigas de la morena veían todo a la perfección sin poder creerlo.

- Quinn no pretende ser tu amiga… más bien oculta cosas… ella lo único que busca es… -

- NO LE CREAS RACHEL! – la apartaba de ahí casi empujándola – no le creas Rach… por… por favor – pedía casi con su último aliento debido a la corrida

- Que es lo que no le tengo que creer Quinn? –

- Ves Berry… tengo razón… oculta muchas cosas – Lexy volvia acercarse

- CALLATE LEXY! CALLATE PORQUE TE JURO QUE…-

- Que? Que vas hacerle Quinn? Decime que esta pasando de una vez –

- Preguntale que paso con Megan hace un año o con que interés se acerco a vos – la cara de la rubia se tenso, en verdad quería matarla, y Rachel no podía creerlo, de nuevo Megan metida en el medio, que ocultaban?

- BASTA LEXY! CORTALA… PARA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES! – comenzaron a discutir entre ellas sin darse cuenta que Rachel ya se habia marchado de su lado, estaba enojada, confundida, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, que oculta Quinn? Quien es Quinn? Para que se acerco Quinn? Que es lo que quiere? Miles de preguntas, pero una sola respuesta: Megan.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Who Knew"**

- ¿Donde está Rachel? – buscaba por todos lados al escuchar el timbre del colegio indicando que debían de volver a sus respectivas clases. – ¿Dónde está? Decime Lexy –

- ¿Porque debería de saberlo? No es idiota Quinn… sabes que se va a enterar de todo tarde o temprano – el rostro de la rubia se puso serio, le dolía todo lo que escuchaba – sabes que esta fuera de tu alcance –

- Vos no entendes nada, no es lo que parece –

- ¿Qué no entiendo? Ya esta, termina con todo esto, nunca vas a poder lograr lo que te proponías… nos estamos alejando por tu propósito, ¿Dónde queda nuestra amistad? –

- Ahora las cosas cambiaron… ya nada es igual y mis intensiones cambiaron – intentaba no mostrarse afectada pero en verdad sentía como todo se le estaba yendo de las manos y el solo pensar perder a la morena la mataba, a penas la conocía pero sentía que la quería.

- Decime que tu objetivo no cambio Quinn… el plan sigue en marcha verdad? – tomaba a Quinn de los hombros, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

- Claro que no cambio, pero de nada me sirve si vos vas arruinarlo hundiéndome a mi – no quería delatar sus sentimientos, no frente a Lexy, estaba arrepentida por todo pero si se lo decía la morocha iría en busca de Rachel y ahí si se enteraría de todo.

- No voy hacerlo… ¿Amigas? – estiro su mano

- Lo que digas, entremos – esquivo su mano y entro al aula. La morena no estaba sentada en su banco, solo descansaban sus cosas, no había señal y tras preguntarles a las amigas de ella tampoco recibió respuesta positiva, nadie sabía dónde estaba metida. Se sentó y decidió esperar a que su nueva amiga llegara, ya nada podía hacer.

* * *

Varios golpes la sacaron de su burbuja, su rostro estaba inundado de lagrimas, no entendía porque pasaba todo eso, quien era quien, en quien debía confiar, a quien debía acercarse… nuevamente esa sensación de inseguridad de hace meses volvía a molestarla ¿de nuevo iba a sufrir por amistad? ¿Era el karma de su vida? No lo sabia, solo escuchaba que la persona que estaba del lado de afuera interrumpía su momento de descargo.

- DIJE QUE ESTA OCUPADO MALDITA SEA! – su tono era con bronca, molestia… pero la persona seguía golpeando. – QUE DEMONIOS QUERES? – abrió la puerta haciéndola sonar contra la pared, limpio sus lagrimas y miro al frente, no podía creerlo… de todas las personas que se les cruzaba por la cabeza la menos pensada fue ella.

- ¿Estás Bien? – La chica se notaba preocupada, tras haber golpeado y escuchar esa voz sabía que era ella, sabía que era Rachel Berry y que algo andaba mal… no quería dejarla sola por eso mismo insistió. Sin embargo la morena salió despedida del baño para lavarse un poco la cara y poder marcharse sin decir ninguna palabra. – Rachel que sucede... no hagas que me preocupe - No habia respuesta por parte de la morena y la muchacha ya se estaba cansando de su actitud, se coloco detrás de la morena y la dio vuelta sosteniéndola por el brazo – Estoy esperando una respuesta –

- Nadie te pidió que te preocuparas… déjame en paz – se soltó del agarre violentamente.

- Me preocupo porque quiero –

- Preocúpate lo que quieras pero no me molestes –

- Basta Rach… me importas, ¿Podes dejar tu actitud inmadura de lado? –

- ¿te importo? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír por dios! – Reía falsamente – haceme el favor de irte, quiero estar sola y vos como siempre estorbas –

- No tenes derecho a lastimarme solo porque estés mal con otra cosa… no lo merezco –

- ¿Y vos si tenias derecho a lastimarme a mí? ¿Quién te crees que sos? No finjas que te importo, aca nadie te ve no es necesario que me hables y a decir verdad yo no quiero saber nada de vos –

- ¿Rachel de que te sirve tratarme asi? ¿Asi solucionas tus cosas… maltratando? Pensé que eras diferente – no recibió respuesta de su parte, solo veía como la morena agachaba su mirada, en verdad se veía afectada - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rach? –

- No me digas Rach… y eso a vos no te importa, es mi vida y vos no estás en ella porque decidiste salirte sola –

- No es momento para hablar de eso… mirame – levantaba su cara – perdón si te lastime, en verdad no quise hacerte daño pero las cosas pasaron y nada puedo hacer –

- Si que podes hacer algo pero no te dejan… ya ni siquiera me saludas, como te pensas que puedo sentirme yo con tu desprecio a diario? –

- No es lo que parece, pero todo está muy difícil… no quiero que sigas enojada conmigo –

- Ya no confió en nadie, y eso es tu culpa – limpiaba sus lagrimas – sabes que no soy rencorosa, pero me lastimaste y ya no puedo confiar en nadie, menos en vos asique no insistas mas preguntando que es lo que me pasa… déjame en paz y lárgate de una buena vez de mi vida – volvia a levantar sus defensas, tan solo estar cerca de ella era una montaña rusa de sentimientos y no quería exponerse mas de lo debido.

- Es por ella cierto? ¿Qué te hizo? – el rostro de la morena se tenso, como podía saberlo si nunca se cruzo con ella en el instituto hasta hoy.

- No se de que hablas… no molestes –

- Que yo no te salude o que no te cruce no significa que no sepa de vos o no te vea a lo lejos en los recreos… vi a tu nueva amiga, no la conozco pero supongo que es por ella, algo te conozco – suspiro al ver que la morena no daba señales de estar escuchándola – Rach no se que pueda estar sucediendo, pero no podes seguir asi cerrándote en tu mundo sin dejar que nadie entre… ¿Qué ganas con quedarte sola? –

- Gano que no me lastimen –

- Ganas quedarte sola… como lo estas ahora, ¿La queres? –

- Eso a vos no te importa, basta de querer solucionar mi vida solo para sentirte mejor con vos misma –

- Eso me responde que si, la queres… si la queres abrí tu corazón con ella y confía, déjala llegar hasta donde yo llegue – tomaba uno de sus hombros

- Nadie va a llegar hasta donde estas vos… nadie va a ocupar tu lugar – lo dijo, admitió que su pasado seguía ahí, dentro de su corazón.

- En mi corazón nadie va a ocupar tu lugar… te entiendo en eso, pero otras personas también merecen una oportunidad de ocupar uno nuevo ¿no te parece? – sus palabras no sonaban descabelladas, y el solo escuchar que ella seguía ocupando el corazón de aquella chica volvía a poner un brillo en su mirada.

- Si, entiendo pero no es tan fácil como parece – nuevamente bajaba sus barreras

- Me dijiste que la queres… ¿Te sentís bien con ella? – la morena asintió – entonces no hay mucho que entender, dale esa oportunidad de conocerte estoy segura que la vas a volver loca y no se va poder separar mas de vos… haceme caso, tu amistad vale oro y ella merece descubrirlo – Sin querer ese encuentro en el baño aclaro las dudas de la morena.

- Gracias – le sonrío – va a ser mejor que volvamos a clases –

- Claro… Rach espera – la detuvo – fue bueno hablar con vos… espero que esta nueva etapa te este tratando bien… la verdad es que yo en ningún momento quise hacerte daño me conoces, pero tuvo que pasar lo hice por el bien de ambas… - no pudo continuar por la interrupción de la morena.

- No sigas… ya no quiero escuchar mas sobre ese tema, pertenece al pasado quiero dejarlo ahí. Cuidate mucho y suerte – se despidió sin contacto físico y salió del baño, quería dejar todo atrás y quizás ese encuentro la iba ayudar a cerrar otro capítulo en su vida.

- Te extraño Rach… - susurro la chica sin que la morena pudiera escucharla y se marcho del baño minutos después.

- No son horas de llegar Berry – El profesor de historia reprendía contra su alumna por llegar casi media hora más tarde y la mirada que mas temía se clavaba en su cuerpo, Quinn tras escuchar el nombre de la chica rápidamente levanto su rostro y la miro, notaba que había llorado y se sentía una mierda, pero temía aun mas que no le hablara nunca mas, temía la reacción de Rachel – el recreo termino hace más de media hora y en mi clase no permito llegadas tardes – disponía de un bolígrafo para anotar su falta de responsabilidad según el hombre.

- Lo se, pero no creo que la directora este de acuerdo con eso, es decir… estaba con ella si quiere puede ir hablar o mejor aun voy a buscarla para que le explique todo – se daba vuelta encaminando su paso a la puerta.

- No va a ser necesario Berry, vaya a su asiento quiero continuar con mi clase – la morena sonreía por dentro, sabia que no debía mentir era un arma de doble filo, pero odiaba cuando los profesores se imponían de esa forma frente a todos solo para marcar que el tenia mas poder… era el profesor, era obvio que tenia mas poder que un alumno pensaba la morena, pero siempre era buen momento para hacerlo notar.

Volvió a su banco sin mirar a sus compañeros, ni hablar de la rubia, sabia que en cuestión de minutos miles de preguntas la inundarían ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Lloraste? ¿Qué pensas? ¿Pensas hablarme? Eran una de las tantas que seguramente pasaban por la mente de Quinn, por eso mismo tras abrir su libro le sonrió… era increíble, de un plumazo borro todos los malos pensamientos que abarcaban la mente de la rubia, lo sabia tenía ese poder gracias a su sonrisa.

- Rach… - casi susurraba, el profesor estaba dictando un texto donde ellos tenían que copiar palabra por palabra y no quería interrumpirlo, solía tener mal genio y poca paciencia. La morena tras escuchar su susurro sonrió, ya demasiado tiempo había pasado tras su llegada y le parecía raro que aguantara tanto. – Pssshhhh – gesticulaba un ruido con su boca para llamar la atención de la morena quien reia internamente, le parecía adorable casi como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué sucede? – mantenía el susurro mientras copiaba.

- Eso quiero saber yo… ¿Te sentís bien? – intentaba acercarse un poco mas rompiendo con el espacio que había creado la morena

- Nunca me sentí mejor – le guiño un ojo y de un solo tirón acerco la silla de Quinn a su lado provocando un ruido pero sin interrumpir al profesor, pudo observar como Lexy no se perdía pisada de ella, por eso mismo decidió dejar en claro con un simple gesto que ni ella ni nadie iba arruinar las cosas, tras acercarla llevo su mano izquierda a la espalda de Quinn y la apoyo en el respaldo de la silla al mismo tiempo que escribía, la rubia se ruborizo y decidió no decir mas nada y disfrutar de ese pequeño momento, ya habría tiempo para charlas.

El día termino en el instituto y las chicas ya juntaban sus cosas.

- Rachel se que las cosas están bien o eso quiero creer… pero es necesario que hablemos sobre lo que paso ¿Puede ser? – estaba nerviosa y no podía ocultarlo.

- Vamos hablarlo, pero no ahora ni mañana, simplemente cuando se dé solo hablarlo porque quiero que estés segura y no me mientas al respecto, solo voy a darte una oportunidad de que me cuentes todo y con eso me voy a quedar… ¿Vos sentís que ahora podes contarme todo? No se que escondes, pero ¿pensas que ahora es el momento? –

- No se… yo quisiera que estemos bien – la morena la interrumpe

- Estamos bien… no dudes de eso, pero no estas preparada, cierto? –

- No todavía – agachaba su mirada

- No hay problema… créeme que está todo bien, pero de igual manera si voy hablar algo con ella – la señalaba con la mirada a una compañera que estaba unos bancos mas lejos – y eso va a ser ahora y vos vas a estar presente – sin mas agarro la mano de Quinn y camino hacia la chica que guardaba sus cosas para irse a su casa, Quinn intento negarse pero la fuerza de la morena era mayor, y a decir verdad no le convenía negársele con ese tema, pero temia por lo que pudiera surgir de esa charla, ¿que pasaría si Lexy decidía contar todo? Ella estaría en problemas y se ganaría el odio de Rachel.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – la morena se paraba frente al banco de Lexy junto a Quinn.

- Claro, yo más que nadie quiero hablar – miro a la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa, quiera o no disfrutaba de verla asi, y arruinar ese inicio de amistad era su objetivo principal, ya no le estaba gustando para nada las reacciones que estaba teniendo la rubia dejando de lado su plan desde un principio.

- Eso es bueno, por eso la traje a ella – miraba a Quinn – creo que en todo esto ella es el tema principal y lo único que nos une a nosotras… por eso mismo quiero … - Lexy cortaba su discurso

- Ella siempre fue el tema entre nosotras y sería bueno que ya empezaras a darte cuenta de la realidad que te rodea y sobre todo a quien tenes a tu lado, lo que pretende Quinn… ya es hora que abras tus ojos no te parece? – ahí estaba Lexy queriendo hundir a su propia amiga, sabia que si no estaba con ella tampoco dejaría que sea amiga de otra, mucho menos de Rachel Berry.

- Mis ojos están bien abiertos y no es necesario que me digas estas cosas – nuevamente era interrumpida y eso ya la estaba cansando

- ¿Abiertos? Por eso sabes quien es Quinn y lo que pretende… ella no hace mas… -

- BASTA LEXY! – gritaba la rubia

- Hey! Tranquila Q – agarraba su mano y la apretaba fuerte transmitiéndole confianza – necesito que ambas hagan silencio y que por favor no me interrumpan – retomo su posición – tengo los ojos bien abiertos como decía, y lo que haga de ahora en mas no tiene porque importarte, te voy a pedir de buena forma que por favor no te interpongas mas entre nosotras, no me importa lo que puedas decirme ahora o mas adelante sobre quien es Quinn, solo me importa lo que ella me diga y demuestre, por eso le estoy dando la oportunidad de conocerla que ella misma me muestre quien es, asique basta con comentarios inoportunos y basta de estas peleas absurdas, ustedes son amigas y me parece bien, pero sin lastimarse… así como yo no me meto entre ustedes – miro a Lexy – vos no te metas entre ella y yo ¿quedo claro? – Lexy asintió – perfecto no tengo mas que hablar – se separo de las chicas y busco su mochila, no quería llevarse a Quinn con ella, suponía que tenia cosas que hablar con su amiga y no quería interrumpir eso.

- No sos mas que una apuesta para Quinn – dijo Lexy elevando su voz, parecía que la charla le habia entrado por un oído y salido por el otro. Quinn palideció no podía creer que la morocha habia dicho aquello, parecía que sus piernas estaban trabadas en el piso, moria de miedo no sabia si correr detrás de Rachel o quedarse allí para matar a Lexy, pero nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que la morena no corrió fuera del aula o a matarla a ambas, simplemente se giro y las miro.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dice Lexy, Quinn? – puso su mochila al hombro y espero la respuesta de la chica, su rostro no transmitía nada, y eso era lo que tenia a la rubia impaciente por no saber que esperar.

- No – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Sin dejar que Lexy volviera a meter bocado en esa conversación de miradas que mantenía con Quinn, se acerco a ella y dejo un beso en su mejilla despidiéndose

- Te creo… Nos vemos mañana princesa - …princesa, la habia llamado princesa y los ojos de Quinn brillaron al simple contacto entre ambas, su mirada se perdia en el cuerpo de aquella chica que ya abandonaba el lugar para dar por terminado su jornada escolar. Lexy observaba todo ajena al momento, entendió que la situación se le termino de ir de las manos, Quinn cayó en los encantos Berry y el objetivo que mantenían entre ambas quedaba en último lugar. Las tres chicas viajaban lejos de allí mentalmente cada una en su burbuja personal, de ahora en mas nada estaba planeado, de ahora en mas una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien se le presentaban a Quinn Fabray, ¿La aprovechara?.

- "_Maldita Berry… me las vas a pagar"_

- "¿_Que me hiciste Rachel?¿Porque me tenes así?"_

_- "No me desilusiones Quinn… no lo hagas porque acabo de abrirte mi corazón"_

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Woooohaa! Quien será esa chica que hablo con Berry en el baño? Que habrá pasado entre ellas? No se aun si desarrollar esa parte de su vida, pero gran parte de su forma de ser es gracias a ese pasado. Tanto misterio vamos a tener que llamar a Sherlock Holmes.**

**Mis títulos siempre pertenecen a letras de canciones, "Who Knew" de P!nk la elegí por lo que paso en el baño entre ambas chicas, la letra explica mucho.**

**COMENTAR NO CUESTA NADA! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Get it right"**

Varios meses habían pasado luego de dejar todo en claro frente a Lexy aquel dia, parecía un volver a empezar en la vida de Quinn y Rachel, donde la morena ya se mostraba mas confiada y entregada a la amistad, y una rubia segura de lo que hacia dejando todo el pasado atrás y junto a el su propósito que alguna vez se le habia cruzado por la cabeza un año atrás.  
Los días marcharon a la perfeccion durante esos tres meses, ambas compartían hasta el sueño, al final de cada dia Quinn sin preguntar tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al auto de la morena para quedarse en su casa, salvo los días que tenían actividades luego de clases en el instituto donde Rachel decidia almorzar en casa de Quinn ya que vivía tan solo a unas cuadras del establecimiento.  
Aun que las diferentes actividades del dia las separaban, ambas buscaban el momento para compartir como amigas y no solo como compañeras cada mañana en el instituto.  
Rachel asistia a clases de ingles, entrenaba handball con el equipo de Sue Sylvester y tomaba alguna que otra clase de instrumentos musicales, por otro lado Quinn también tomaba clases de ingles, y acudía al gimnasio con su madre al final del dia. Ninguna de las dos sabían de donde sacaban las fuerzas, pero cuando el reloj marcaba las once de la noche, la morena tomaba su celular y llamaba a su amiga, se volvió costumbre hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta quedar rendidas junto a el, nadie lo sabia mucho menos gastaban su tiempo dando explicaciones de porque lo hacian si unas horas mas tarde se verían en el instituto, pero era mas una necesidad que costumbre, una mas que se sumaba al montón.

- Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – la morena hablaba tras marcar el numero de su amiga.

- Hola Rach ¿Cómo estas? – la voz de Quinn no era la mejor

- Mal… porque se que algo te pasa, te escucho – no hacia falta empezar con el interrogatorio del ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Y recibir la misma respuesta "Nada", tan solo con el tono de voz o una mirada las preguntas sobraban.

- Discutí con Mark… - con tan solo escuchar el nombre a la morena se le ponían los pelos de punta.

- ¿Otra vez Quinn?¿Por que pelearon ahora? – Mark era el nuevo chico de Quinn, si bien se conocían desde hace un año, solo hace un mes habían decidido formalizar su situación, un mes llenos de peleas donde veía llorar a diario a su amiga, no le gustaba para nada esa relación mucho menos ese tal Mark.

- Lo mismo de siempre… que no le doy la atención que realmente se merece, que si no es porque estoy estudiando es porque voy al gimnasio o porque… - la rubia se quedo callada, no quería pronunciar las palabras exactas que su chico habia dicho "Vivis pegada a tu amiga, la pones primero que a mí y eso que soy tu novio"

- porque…¿Qué mas Quinn? –

- Por nada Rach, estupideces de el – intentaba zanjear el tema, aun que sabia que su amiga tenia paciencia de oro con este tema que varias veces habían hablado, temia que su limite llegara pronto, no quería tentar a la suerte.

- Te llame para hablar, estas mal y se que es por algo que no queres decirme… no me voy a enojar si ese es tu miedo, por favor habla – solo se podía escuchar silencio junto a la respiración de Quinn intentando ahogar su llanto, realmente le estaba afectando la situación – no discutieron por el gimnasio ni porque estudias mucho, ¿verdad? – solo escucho como su amiga se desahogaba en silencio – es hora de que hables Quinn, de nada sirve alargar esto… te escucho –

- No quiere que te vea mas – soltó sin pensarlo, dejando que las lagrimas y su llanto esta vez salieran sin ser detenidas, un balde de agua fría había caído en el cuerpo de la morena, como podía ser que alguien impusiera en la vida de otra persona, todo estaba marchando a la perfección entre ellas, porque Quinn permitía todo eso…miles de pensamientos la nublaban ausentándose de la conversación.

- Rach… Rach me escuchas? … Rachel – la rubia sabia que su amiga estaba debatiendo mentalmente todo lo que le dijo en una simple frase – Rachel escuchame por favor –

- NO! – Elevo su voz – esta vez vos vas a escucharme a mi – del otro lado no se escuchaba ni el pestañar de la rubia - ¿Qué pensas hacer? – esa pregunta atormento a Quinn durante todo el dia.

- Rach no quiero discutir por favor, sabes que para mi esto es muy complicado – no la dejo seguir

- No estas contestando mi pregunta Quinn – el tono de la morena era molesto

- No lo sé… aun no sé que voy hacer, no todo es tan fácil como pensas esta Mark y estas… -

- No te preocupes mas! – hablo sobre las palabras de la rubia – Te facilito el camino, no quiero que tu Romeo te deje tan solo por tener una amistad conmigo, UNA SIMPLE AMISTAD – remarco lo ultimo con su tono de voz – no llores mas, ni atormentes tu mente… tus problemas se resolvieron, corre a contarle que no voy a robarle mas tiempo a su novia – sin dejarla hablar corto la llamada.

Estaba furiosa, que digo furiosa, pateaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso dejándose llevar por la impotencia del momento, el celular sonó con una melodía distinta al resto, la melodía que habia puesto para cuando Quinn la llamase, sin mirar la pantalla agarro su móvil y lo estrello contra la pared abriéndolo por la mitad dejando caer la batería por un lado y el aparato por el otro, cerró la puerta de su habitación se tiro en su cama y golpeo la pared con su puño cerrado, le habia pegado tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta el daño que se provoco, daño que calmaba el dolor que sentía por escuchar a Quinn tan decidida a dejar que Mark se interpusiera en su amistad, cuando durante esos meses se habia apartado sin querer de su grupo de amigas solo porque opinaban sobre su amistad con Quinn, y la rubia no permitía que se metieran empujando prácticamente a la morena a que pensara lo mismo. Su personalidad estaba cambiando, sus amistades también, si bien Quinn llenaba todos los espacios de su vida y complacía cada uno de ellos, ahora se daba cuenta que si no la tenia a su lado estaba sola por el solo capricho de complacer a su amiga.

La noche había pasado entre lagrimas y dolor, Quinn aun no entendía la reacción de la morena y el porque no le atendía el celular, le daba continuamente apagado pensaba que esta vez su amiga estaba realmente enojada, ni siquiera le habia dado tiempo a darle una explicación de lo que sentía cuando ya le habia cortado la llamada, ya nada podía hacer mas que esperar al dia siguiente en el instituto, no iba a tener forma de escaparse.

_- No va a venir… no puede ser tan dramática – _pensaba Quinn al llegar a su clase y no ver señales de Rachel, tomo el mismo banco que todas las mañanas y dejo el asiento de al lado liberado para que la morena se sentara junto a ella como lo hacia en los últimos meses. Era la primer pelea que tenían, aun no sabia como actuar con Rachel ni que decirle, pero buscaría el momento durante las clases y en los recreos, lo único que la calmaba era saber que la tendría sentada a su lado, o no?

- _Siii… ahí viene… sus ojos están hinchados, perdón Rach perdón por hacerte llorar – _comenzó a bajar su mirada a medida que la morena se acercaba –_ Oh por dios que te paso? ¿Por qué trae la mano vendada? ¿Quién se atrevió hacerte daño asi? Me las va a pagar la persona que te hizo esto… ahí viene ahí viene… tranquila Quinn… me paro a correrle la silla? La ayudo con su mochila? Si si es lo mejor para empezar bien la mañana… quizás debería de… - _los pensamientos de la rubia quedaron en el aire, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a levantarse de su asiento cuando la morena pasaba por su lado sin dirigirle la mirada sentándose varios bancos mas alejada de ella. Vaya que estaba enojada, su mandíbula se notaba tensa junto a su cara seria, no era común en ella, bueno a veces si, pero no ese tipo de cara, su cuerpo largaba ondas negativas por donde la mirase, no podía creer que por algo tan pequeño la morena estuviera reaccionando así, según Quinn. Decidió no molestarla, no aun, si bien podía ser un poco intensa cuando se proponía algo ahora no era el momento ni la forma de serlo cuando Rachel ponía la barrera de distancia.  
Nadie habia notado la tensión creada entre ambas chicas, salvo el grupo de Rachel, que tras haberse apartado de ellas no entendían porque la morena se sentaba sola, solo podía significar una cosa, problemas entre ambas… no sabían si alegrarse porque de a poco se estaba apartando de Quinn, o ponerse tristes por ver a su amiga en ese estado, no estaban muy lejos de ella solo dos bancos mas alejados, por suerte detrás de Rachel estaban ubicados Puck junto a Sunshine, lo cual no demoraron en tomar la decisión, apartaron a ambos chicos e intercambiaron lugares.

- Escribí vos… sos mejor que yo expresándote mediante palabras – Mercedes cortaba un trozo de papel de su cuaderno para entregárselo a su mejor amiga Tina. – es ahora o nunca, aprovechemos que su patrona no está cerca –

- Rachel no tiene dueña… no hables así – tomo el papel y decidió empezar ese correo de papelitos entre las tres chicas.

- Pssssssh… Pssssshhh – Mercedes emitía un ruido con su boca detrás de Rachel para que esta girara a recibir el papel, pero la morena no se daba por aludida – Pssssssssssh – no habia señales – OH POR DIOS RACHEL DATE VUELTA! – elevo la voz ganándose varias miradas, Tina reía por la poca paciencia de su amiga y Rachel la miraba sin comprender mucho la situación – leelo y date vuelta – la morena giro los ojos y antes de abrir el dichoso papel miro de reojo a su derecha y pudo ver como la rubia clavaba sus ojos en ella, sin más lo abrió y sonrió por la forma como se dirigía la chica hacia ella, era obvio que no podía ser Mercedes, ella tenia una forma mas fría y superior, por lo cual no habia lugar a dudas que Tina habia metido la mano en esto.

**T-M" Hola Rach buen dia ¿Cómo estas?¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" **la mensajería esta mañana estaba por comenzar, la morena sonrio y tomo un lápiz de su mochila para continuar la charla.

**R "Hola niña… si decime, soy toda ojos" **volvia hacer un bollito el papel y lo pasaba al banco de atrás

**T-M " ¿Qué te pasa? Estas apartada de la sociedad"**

**R " Jajaja ¿Sociedad? ¿Por qué me va a pasar algo? Nada que ver"**

**T-M "Bueno tal vez no te pasa pero te estas alejando"**

**R "Huy perdón si lo estoy haciendo, no me doy cuenta… pero gracias por decírmelo voy a tratar de acercarme"**

**T-M "Todo bien… tampoco te digo que estes pegada a nosotras! Pero (lo digo por Mercedes y por mi) vemos que cuando estas con Quinn sos "otra persona" **nuevamente esas palabras entraban en su mente… otra persona, no solo lo pensaba ella sino sin querer saberlo sus amigas también lo podían notar.

**R "Otra persona? Dame un ejemplo por favor"**

**T-M "No te reis como antes… te alejas de todos… ya ni hablas con Britt… te preocupa mucho quien te habla y quien no por miedo a que Quinn se enoje como si fuera tu dueña" **_–mi dueña? Quinn mi dueña? Tampoco lo veo asi… pero es verdad que me estoy alejando… y porque te estas alejando?... porque a Quinn le molesta mis amistades… y planea tu vida a su antojo como si fuera tu dueña… dije que no es mi dueña!- _la morena debatía con su mente en silencio olvidándose de responder los papelitos, otro sonido la saco de su transe y se dio cuenta que sus amigas esperaban respuesta.

**R- "Puede ser… pero ustedes también se alejaron, porque ya no buscan tema de conversación conmigo ni se acercan hablar"**

**T-M "¿Sabes porque es? Por Quinn… cuando estábamos en el recreo compartiendo juntas nosotras nos acercábamos a vos haciendo chistes y cantando, y ella nos miraba con cara de "chicas crezcan" y vos le das la razón a ella" **– se acordaba perfectamente de ese dia donde Rachel intento integrar a la rubia al grupo pero no funciono, luego de ese encuentro Quinn no quiso saber mas nada con ellas, diciéndole que de ahora en mas iba a pasar el tiempo libre en el aula y ella decidia si pasarlo con ella o no…no le quedaban muchas opciones cierto? Quizás comenzaba a entender lo que las chicas le planteaban.

**R "No me gusta hablar de personas que no están presentes, por que mejor no nos juntamos uno de estos días hablar las tres o quien quiera unirse y aclaramos este gran mal entendido? ¿Quieren? Díganme cuando y donde y hablamos"**

**T-M " ¿Y cuando crees que podemos hablar? Si Quinn todo el tiempo te cuenta sus cosas y vive en su mundo! A mi tampoco me gusta hablar de otra persona, pero es como que vos cambias, sino mirate ahora nos miras con cara seria y encima estas enojada porque te estamos diciendo todo esto!" **– la morena se dio cuenta que su actitud y su mala noche gracias a Quinn la estaban pagando las chicas, decidió dejar el mal rato y arreglar todo con ellas.

**R- "No tuve una buena noche… disculpen! ¿Amigas?"**

**T-M "Se te nota en cara Berry… pero basta de vueltas contanos ya que te paso en la mano" **– Lo ultimo lo escribió Mercedes y se dio cuenta al instante, siempre tan directa y sincera… sonrio al leer el mensaje se dio vuelta y las sonrisas se apoderaron del momento. Sin pensarlo mas tomo sus cosas y se sento en el medio de ambas chicas, si bien el banco era solo para dos estudiantes entre las tres se rebuscaron la forma de hacerse lugar y cotillear todo el resto de la clase.  
No pensaba contar las verdaderas lesiones de su mano, no era el momento mucho menos las personas para confiarlo, solo pensó una excusa rápida y creíble.

- Sue me hizo hacer una jugada nueva para poder utilizarla en el próximo partido y me cai arriba de mi mano… me esguince la muñeca –

- Pero te duele mucho o solo es tu dramatismo matutino? – preguntaba Mercedes, aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupada, realmente esa mano no se veía muy bien.

- Siempre tan graciosa! Duele poco… pero duele! – luego de un silencio decidió seguir hablando – gracias chicas… gracias por siempre querer solucionar las cosas conmigo –

- Somos amigas no? – la morena asentía frente a las palabras de Tina – entonces no se diga mas, siempre vamos a estar ahí para vos –

- ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? – ambas chicas le daban el Ok con sus cabezas – No me dejen mucho tiempo a solas hoy, la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de dar explicaciones y estoy segura que… -

- No digas mas… mientras estés con nosotras ella no va acercarse – Mercedes lo supo a penas cruzo esa puerta y decidió sentarse sola, y el cuento de la mano aun no se lo creía, podría convencer a cualquiera, pero no a ella.

- Gracias! – ambas chicas abrazaban a la morena, y junto a ese abrazo se escucho una garganta intentando llamar la atención, abrió sus ojos y lo que mas temía estaba frente a sus ojos… Quinn Fabray.

- Rachel necesito hablar con vos –

- ¿Me lo estas preguntando o directamente me lo estas exigiendo? – se solto del agarre de sus amigas y se sento derecha en su silla

- Tómalo como quieras pero tiene que ser ahora –

- No – el rostro de Quinn se desencajo por completo no podía creer que la morena le estuviera llevando la contra – Ahora no tengo ganas, en otro momento será –

- Rachel no hagas esto… no frente a ellas –

- ¿o sino qué? – Hablo Mercedes ya cansada de ver como manejaban a Rachel a su antojo

- No estoy hablando con vos, por favor no te metas – el ambiente se estaba tensando y Rachel ya no quería saber nada respecto a esa charla – Rachel vamos –

- ¿Rachel vamos?¿Escuchamos bien Tina? – miraba a su amiga recibiendo un gesto de aprobación frente a la provocación – Rachel no es tu títere para que la manejes a tu antojo y me meto lo que quiero porque es mi amiga… ahora andate ella no quiere ir con vos –

- Vos no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer… si Rachel no quiere ir conmigo que me lo diga ella –

- Vos sos la que no va a decir que tiene que hacer o no Rachel –

- Rachel vamos –

- Rachel quedate –

- BAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAA! – grito y se paro de su asiento, la situación la habia cansado peleaban por ella como si no estuviera presente, miro a Quinn mas enojada que nunca y volvió a mirar a sus amigas – ninguna de ustedes tres me va a decir que hacer – agarraba sus cosas para sentarse aun mas apartada – me cansaron – la morena se alejo sin mirar atrás.

- Es tu culpa… ustedes le meten cosas raras en la cabeza – Quinn no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer

- ¿Mi culpa? Sos vos quien la trata como un perro… se te va a cansar Quinn y ya no vas a tener a quien mandar - Mercedes no le temía, si se tenía que agarrar de los pelos allí mismo lo haría.

- No se puede hablar con gente como vos –

- Claro, porque vos no estás a nuestra altura… desaparece de mi vista, no quiero tener problemas, no en el instituto –

- Olvídense de volver a tener la amistad de Rachel… primero sobre mi cadáver -

Sin más la rubia se alejo, cuando volvió a su banco se dio cuenta que la morena no estaba, la clase no había terminado lo cual se le ocurrió solo un lugar donde podía encontrarla – _en el baño… -_ susurro y le pidió permiso a la profesora para salir de clases.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**


End file.
